Forgotten?
by Becky136
Summary: Let's always be best friends." Bill whispered to his 2 friends. It's been 2 years since I last heard from the twins. So much for friendship.
1. Flashbacks

**Flashbacks **

If you looked into the front window of a luxurious house you could see a girl, about seventeen sitting there. Occasionally she'd pick up a black book and write down phrases and lyrics furiously before either returning to her blank stare or closing her eyes.

That's me, Star Skealburg. My real name is Samantha. My dark dyed hair surrounded my face as I half listened to the TV in the background. I yawned slightly and opened my eyes to see the blue ones looking up at me.

The little figure stopped poking me. "Babysitter, why is your name Star?"

I gave a tired sigh. His question sent me a painful feeling of nostalgia.

_Three little kids at the tender age of five and six sat in a spacious backyard. One of the blond boys pointed to the girl's hip. "What's that thing Sam?"_

"_My Mommy says it's called a birthmark." She spoke proudly. _

"_It looks like a star!" The one, Bill exclaimed. The girl smiled, tracing the darker shade of skin. "That's your new name Sam. We're going to call you Star." Bill stated while his twin nodded._

_The girl jumped up all of a sudden and tapped the other boy, Tom. "You're IT Tomi!" Both her and Bill ran away, sticking out their tongues._

_Tom flung open his arms as he ran after them. When he caught up to them he tackled them both, causing all three of them to fall to the grass. They laid there giggling for a few minutes. "Let's always be friends." Bill spoke breathlessly, grabbing his two best friends in the world hands._

I stood up. "Everyone started calling me Star because of this." I showed him the birthmark.

"Oh cool! Can I have a nickname too?" He showed me the mark on his leg.

"How about Splat?" I asked, giving him a small smile. His birthmark looked like a big splash of paint on his leg.

"Awesome!" He cheered. As he returned to the TV I had another flashback.

_I'm so jealous of your Star." Bill sighed leaning against the foot of his bed._

_Tom grinned. "Tell her what mom said!"_

_The fifteen year old boys grinned before the now dark-haired Bill burst out, "Mom's letting me get another tatoo in celebration of Monsoon being number one!"_

"_Are you fucking serious?" I asked, amazed._

"_Yeah. But you haven't heard the best part yet!" Tom's eyes shone almost as much as Bill's._

"_Well tell me already!" I almost screamed. Tom's dreaded head ducked away from the pillow I threw._

"_Ok, ok. Don't kill us!" Bill exclaimed, holding up his hands. "I've decided to get a star on my hip so I'll never forget you."_

_Instantly my eyes started up. "That is the sweetest thing!" I hugged him tightly._

"_The next day I sat with him while he got it done. When it was finished and we were both standing in front of the mirror he grabbed my hand. "You're forever with me Star."_

I quickly brushed a stray tear away and heard the front door open. "I'm home!"

"Mommy!" Tyson flung himself at the woman, who's hands were cluttered.

"Hey Ty. Hello Star. Here's you pay." She handed me thirty bucks.

"I gotta go home now. See you tomorrow!" I called, letting myself out. I sighed. Back to the shithouse. So much had changed since I was five. My dad left us two years ago, shortly after my last phonecall from the twins. Since then we've been living in a rundown apartment. All five of us in a stinking two bedroom apartment. Slowly I shuffled to the door and remembered that last phone call.

"_Hi Star!" Both the twins spoke into the phone._

"_Hey guys! How's the tour going?"_

"_It's amazing!" Bill was the first to speak._

"_Yeah." I could just see Tom nodding his head in agreement. "You should see all the hot babes."_

_I scoffed and Bill laughed. "I think she'd be looking for guys Tomi."_

"_Yeah Tomi!" I giggled._

"_Well I hate to leave but they're calling us." Tom spoke softly._

"_We'll call you later! Bye Star!" Bill shouted as we both went to hang up._

"_Bye guys!"_

That was the last time I heard from them. I still talked to Andreas every now and again in the halls otherwise any news I heard about my former best friends came through the media.

"Sammy!" My five year old brother flung himself at my legs.

"Hey buddy." I crouched down. "Is mum home yet?" He shook his head. "Annie," I called. Soon my twelve year old sister arrived at the door.

"Yeah Sam?" She was stirring a pot of maccaroni. I rolled my eyes. Maccaroni for the fourth time this week. Joy.

"Did mom even call?"

"Nope. But I'm guessing she picked up a few extra hours." I nodded., setting down Ben. "Ok little buddy, go get washed up."

I sighed as I set the table. Just then my other sister, Annie's twin, Ariel walked in. "Guess what?" She asked excitedly. "Bill and Tom's band, Tokio Hotel is going to be performing next month!"

My face lit up in one of my many fake smiles. "Really?"

"Yup, and dad called and said he'd pay for us to go!"

All of a sudden my smiled fell and I started to yell. "What do you mean dad called?" She cowered and I instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry Ariel. When did dad call?"

"The other day when you were sleeping." She looked sad. "I'm sorry I didn't wake you.

"It's Ok. Let's eat."

**XXX**

"Hey Andreas!" I shouted, running to try and catch up with the tall blond. "Andreas!" I called again. This time he slowed so I could catch up.

"Hi Star. How's it going?" He smiled down at me. I returned one of my many fake ones.

"Great. Hey, I was wondering if there would be any way you could swing me a backstage pass to Tokio Hotel's concert. I haven't talked to the guys in forever."

He gave me a look of sympathy. "Of course. You have a regular ticket then?"

"Yeah. Dad actually pulled through this month." I rolled my eyes before saying. "I better head off to math. We don't want the Toad grouchy now do we?" He chuckled as I walked away.

As the day wore on all I could think was, _Will they remember me?_ I had changed a lot. This included dying my blond hair black, piercing my lip, and dropping a few pounds. Mine and Bill's styles ave always been the same though. Slowly I walked off to my babysitting job.

**Author's Notes: **

**New story! Please read and review. I'd love 2 know what ur thinking about my stories! I find it easier to write two stories at a time so If I get stuck on one, I can go to the other. Enjoy guys!**

**Becky**


	2. Face to Face

**Face To Face**

I quickly snubbed out my cigarette as Andreas drove up. "Hey!" I smiled as I hopped in.

"Hey yourself. You excited?" I fidgeted with my wristband and fingerless glove before nodding. "Great. The guys will be so surprised." His grin was a mile wide.

I gave him one of my many fake, practiced ones. "I bet they will be."

As we made our way to the front of the stage I saw Bill poke his head out to watch the growing crowd. I giggled to myself and thought, _Same old Bill._

As the concert got flowing, so did the crowd. Andreas pulled my frail body in front of his own, strong one, protecting me. Tom looked down and winked at his friend, who's arms were on either side of me. My breath hitched slightly as I tried to shake the feeling of being forgotten.

As everyone was cheering at the end of the concert we made our way back stage. "Hi Andreas!" Tobi greeted.

"Hi Tobi, can we go back there now?" We both flashed our passes.

"Sure thing. The guys should be happy." He smiled at Andreas and gave me a polite nod.

You could still hear all the girls screaming and crying. How so much had changed. "Andi!" Tom called. "Come over here!" He embraced his friend. I stood off to the side and the dreaded teen noticed. He waggled his eyebrows. "Who's your friend?"

Andreas looked at me and I nodded, holding back the tears that threatened to surface. "Hey Bill, get your skinny ass over here!"

"I'm coming!" He jogged over. "What's up?" He flashed a quick look in my direction, did a double take, shook his head and looked back to his friend.

"Guys." Andreas pulled me into the small circle. "Do you remember Star?" Realization dawned in Bill's eyes. Meanwhile it took a few seconds before Tom's face looked like his brother's.

"Oh my god!" Bill spoke in a breathy voice. "How are you?"

A stray tear fell. I shook my head as I looked towards Andreas. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "I thought I could do this, but I can't." He made a grab for my wrist, causing my studded wrist band and glove to fall off. "Please?" I asked and he nodded, letting go.

As I was walking away I felt someone's eyes on me. Soon a set of long fingers grabbed my bare wrist. I felt his fingers brushed over the scars and fresh scabs. I turned to face Bill, slightly angry. He just looked at me sadly and asked, "Why?"

I turned and ran. I just kept running and running. Soon all I could see was one foot falling before the other replaced it. After a while I stopped and sat on the sidewalk, shivering. _When did it get so cold?_ I thought.

Someone plopped down beside me. "Fuck, you're a fast one." A breathless bill spoke, bringing my shaking body into his embrace.

Just then a dark vehicle pulled up. "What the hell are you doing Bill?" An irrate Saki asked, jumping out of the vehicle.

"Sorry," He sighed, looking slightly irritated. "Saki, this is my old friend, Star. Could you maybe take us back to the hotel?" Saki nodded, as if he could ever understand. We rode there in awkward silence. I squashed as far as possible to the door, trying to make the distance between me and my former best friend greater. "Please look at me Star." He begged, tears threatening to steal his composure.

I shot him a side glance, taking in his wind tousled hair and slightly smudged makeup. I quickly turned back to face the front when he caught me looking. I heard him sigh and lean back against the leather.

When we reached the room I finally spoke when I heard the door click shut. "Why are you at a hotel?"

"Relatives were staying at our place so we told mum we'd stay here until they left." I nodded. He got a pained look on his face. "I'm so sorry Star." He sat down with his face in hi hands. I just stood there watching him. Eventually he looked up. "We said we'd never forget you. Why didn't you call or something?"

This made me really angry. "Fuck you. I _did_ call. I _did_ email! All my calls reached dead numbers. All my emails were returned, saying the email address no longer existed. I heard about what you guys were up to through Andreas and the media!" I shouted, trying not to cry.

He got a gob-smacked look on his face. "We never gave you the new numbers and email?" I just shook my head. "Man, are we dumb-asses." He pulled me to sit beside him. "Please forgive me?"

I looked into his eyes, allowing him a window to my soul. "Bill, you _forgot_ me. How am I supposed to forgive you for that? You abandoned me when I needed you most!"

He traced my scars. "Will you please tell me why?

I sighed. "Ok. Shortly after our last phonecall my dad left us. I tried calling you, I knew you'd understand but your numbers were already changed. I started getting bullied at school because we were broke. The first time I cut myself was one day after school when I had gotten beat up. They laughed at me between the punches, laughing while telling me you guys weren't here to protect me anymore."

He traced the one scar, the one of their symbol. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry." He kept muttering.

"It is my release. It's how I cope with life."

I looked directly into his dark eyes. Slowly he pulled away his fingerless glove. "I used to cut too." I saw the star shaped scar and started to cry. "I'm sorry I left you behind."

We sat in an embrace for a long time. No words were spoken but surprisingly, the silence wasn't awkward. After a little while I pulled away. "I better get going."

"Can I come with you?"

"No!" I answered a little to quickly and he looked hurt. "I don't want you to see where I have to live. You don't have to see the piece of shit let alone the crack-heads that stay there."

He just looked at me before handing me a piece of paper. "Call. Whenever you need to talk it doesn't matter, just call." He hugged me again, leaning his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry." With that I left.

**XXX**

"Where were you?" Mom shouted as I quietly walked into the door. "Your sisters were home three hours ago!"

I pulled my sleeve over my itching wrist. 'I was talking to Bill. We had a lot of catching up to do."

She looked surprise for a second. "Oh really. How are the boys these days?"

"Fine. Mom, I'm exhausted. Can we talk later?" She nodded. "Goodnight."

Slowly I dragged my feet to the smell, cramped bedroom I shared with my sisters. "Hey Sammy." Annie sat up with a huge grin. "How are the guys?"

I rolled my eyes and went into the bathroom. I searched the medicine cabinet. _Found them!_ I mentally cheered, holding the bottle of sleeping pills triumphantly. I quickly popped three into my mouth and washed them down with some tap water. Lately I need to take more just to get sleepy. Before they could take over I grabbed a razor and went to put it in my pocket. My fingers brushed over the piece of paper Bill had given me. Slowly I replaced the razor, maybe this hard reunion was for the better.

**XXX**

I walked into the school on Monday, trying to be strong. The leader of the plastics walked up, scrutinizing my outfit choice of the day. I was wearing my new Tokio Hotel shirt (I still had to support the guys!), my black skinny jeans, my studded belt, as well as my regular fingerless gloves and wrist bands. I was also adorned in jewelry.

"Hey Cinderella. Looks like Prince Charming is back in town. Better get him before the clock strikes twelve." She smirked over her shoulder as she walked away. I could here her clones giggling as I pushed past.

I sighed and sat down heavily at lunch. My tray hit the table with a loud clatter. As I was eating my apple Brandon, the football team's captain, walked up. "Hey Sam. We used to be friends. Wanna suck me too? Maybe you'll worm your way into my room too!"

The cafeteria erupted in laughter. "Piss off." I spoke to my pudding.

"What was that? Right now? Are you sure, I mean, in front of all these people?" He smirked as the room erupted in laughter once again. Someone squealed in the background but I payed no attention. "Come on Sammy, You know you want me." His face was mere centimeters from my own.

Just then he was abruptly pulled away. "Keep the fuck away from her." Andreas threatened in a low voice while Tom delivered a blow to his stomach.

Bill sat down beside me and wiped away the tears that fell. "Why are they doing this to me?" I asked, definitely not expecting the answer I got.

"I'm sorry." He wrapped me in his arms. "It's all because of me." He placed a tabloid on the table. I sniffed before reading.

_KAULITZ' NEW GIRL_

_Bill Kaulitz, lead singer of the sensational band Tokio Hotel, has been spotted with someone who could very well be his new girlfriend. Kaulitz has been rumored to be homosexual because of his makeup, hair, and clothing choices. The pictures on page 6 suggest he is in fact, a heterosexual. (Turn to Page 6)_

I looked at him briefly before turning the page. Right away the pictures jumped out at me. The first one was of us running. You couldn't see my face but the look on Bill's was determination. It almost looked like we were playing tag.

The next one we were sitting on the sidewalk with his arms around me.

In the last one it was a picture of our backs. We were walking down the hotel hallway. Bill was slightly ahead. I blushed lightly as I realized what it must've looked like to everyone else.

I leaned my head against his chest. "It's not your fault Bill." I sighed inwardly as he rested his chin on top of my head. "It's the stupid paps."

We sat like that until Tom gave an awkward cough. We separated almost instantly, brought out of our stupors. "Care to skip your afternoon classes? It's the weekend!" I nodded in reply to Tom's question.

"But I need to babysit from three-thirty until six tonight." The nodded this time.

"So we'll drop you off and pick you up so we can hang out later." I agreed enthusiastically. "Let's go." Both the twins grabbed one of my hands, pulling me to my feet.

Just then the warning bell went. I threw away my left overs and we started walking to the doors. Andreas and I have the same class after lunch. As we walked by the door our teacher poked his head out the door. "Andreas, Sam, where are you going?"

"Run!" Andreas shouted as we made a break for it.

We made it outside and I looked around. "Where to from here?"

The twins grabbed my hands once again. "Saki is waiting in the car." We walked to the parking lot.

When we got to the dark car Andreas opened the door. "There's only three seats." I pointed out. "Who's going to sit in the front? Not me!"

The three of them all answered at the same time. "I have an idea." Bill announced with his smile growing. "Star can sit on my lap."

"Ok." We all agreed it would be fine.

"Are you sure you're OK?" I asked for the tenth time in five minutes. "Am I hurting you're legs?"

"No, you're not!" He sighed, leaning back against the cool leather.

Just then the bodyguard took a corner particularly viciously. I slipped off Bill's lap, across Andreas', and onto Tom's all the while giggling like crazy. "Hey beautiful." Tom smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Hey dumb-ass." We hit a few bumps when I got a great idea. "Eww Tomi, quite thinking like that!"

"Thinking like what?" He asked, confused.

"I will not have a three-some with you and Bill." Both the twins looked horrified as Andreas and I tried not to laugh.

"We are fucking brothers!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh I bet you are." I snorted, despite my best efforts.

"You are twisted." Tom shook his head.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Wait and see." They covered my eyes. Once they were uncovered I grinned like crazy. "It's the big-mac you like, with a medium fries and vanilla milkshake right?" Bill asked.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you remembered I love McDonald's!" I hugged him. "Thank you so much. You guys are the best." We ate happily before they took us to our next destination.

**Author's notes:**

**Another chappy, and a long 1 at that! I've written this in my spare time (usually in math class ;-) Hope ur liking the story!**

**Do any of you watch CSI: Miami or CSI: Crime Scene Investigation? I do... i luved both the season premiers!**

**Anyway, please Review and tell me ur thoughts!**

**Becky**


	3. Three S', Surprise, Sleepover, Shopping!

**Three S'... Surprise, Sleep over, Shopping!**

"Who's the tall guy?" Tyson asked as soon as I walked in the door.

"This is Bill. Bill, this is Tyson. Bill's leaving soon, he was just dropping me off."

"Is he your boyfriend?" The innocent face looked up at me, blinking.

I blushed. "No, an old friend."

"Cool. Mister Bill, how do you get your hair like that?" He asked, curious.

Bill grinned, crouching down to be the same level. "Lots of time and hair spray. Do you want to touch it?"

The little boy nodded, reaching a hand out an gingerly touching one of the many spikes. "It's soft." He commented. "Sometimes my mom's hair is hard after she uses that hair spray stuff."

"Mine does sometimes too." I threw in.

Bill smiled up at me before looking at Ty again. "I have to go. See ya little dude!" He ran a hand through the boy's light hair.

"Bye Mister!" He waved.

I walked to the door with Bill. "See you later."

Two and a half hours later the doorbell range. I opened the door and there stood the twins with matching smiles. "Hey." Tom grinned. "You ready yet?"

I shook my head sadly. "Katherine called and said she'd be about an hour and a half late. I told her I'd stay because she needed the help and I need the cash. We can hang out tomorrow if you're free."

"We aren't." Bill spoke softly. "Can we hang out here?"

"Umm, I guess."

Just then Tyson came flying into the room. "Mister Bill!"

"Hey there little dude. What's up?"

Tyson ignored the question. "Who's the funny-looking guy?" He asked in a half whisper.

Both Bill and AI chuckled and Tom looked a little put out. "This is my brother." Bill answered. "And yes, he is funny-looking."

"Hey!" Tom frowned. "I'm unique." He puffed out his chest a bit.

"Oh give it up Tomi." I patted his shoulder. "We still love you."

He pouted. "Ok."

**XXX**

As I walked down the halls one day a hand tapped me on the shoulder. I swung around, expecting to see my math professor. Instead I came face to face, or should I say face to chest, with Andreas. "Hey dude. What's up?" I continued walking and he fell into step beside me.

"I'm supposed to tell you that you have a blind dat on Friday." I gave him a confused look and he smirked.

"What do you mean I have a blind date?" I smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey, don't kill the messenger!" He pretended to be hurt. I glared, "Fine. I can't say who but you're going on a date on Friday. Make sure you wear something nice." He walked away before I could ask anything else.

"What did he have to tell you?" My only friend here, Lacy, asked.

I giggled. "Apparently I have a date on Friday."

"Seriously? With who?" Her eyes shone.

"I dunno, he wouldn't tell me."

"You have to tell me the deets as soon as you get home from it!" With that she pulled me towards the cafeteria.

**XXX**

"I have a blind dat on Friday." I told the twins.

"Really?" Tom asked with a small smile. Yes, a smile, not a smirk.

"Wonder who the poor bloke is." Bill joked, nudging me.

"Shut up." I shoved him.

"No!" He stuck his pierced tongue out and I stared. He stared back until it dawned on him. "You didn't know I got this done, did you?" I shook my head and he blushed. "Man, I'm so stupid!"

"I second that!" Tom quickly agreed.

"Hey, you're stupid too!" Bill threw at him.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not, am not!"

"Are too, are-..."

"Guys," I interfered.

"What?" They asked at the same time and I almost flinched in shock at the piercing brown-eyed look they gave me.

"Grow up." I stuck my tongue out and they laughed.

"Hey Star." Bill said, turning slightly serious. I raised an eyebrow as if to ask, _Yes?_ We have to go away to do some interviews in France and an acoustic set." I looked at the floor and they both pulled me into their arms. "We'll be back before you know it though."

"Ok." I hugged my two favorite people in the world back.

"Oh yeah. When we get back you're supposed to come to a party with us." Bill shot Tom a warning glance but he continued anyway. "Georg and Gustav haven't seen you yet and have been pestering us."

I grinned. "Great! How are the G's anyway?"

"They're doing good." Bill answered. "Gustav is still really quiet,"

"And Georg is still the hobit we all love to tease." Tom finished.

"At least he goes along with it." I commented. "I'm sure the dude could take you both out if he wanted to. I mean, have you _noticed_ his arms any time you've been together?" Tom shuddered, making me smirk. "I guess you have then."

"Yeah, up close and personal." He shuddered again.

"Well I fended him off with hair spray!" Bill spoke proudly.

"Umm, Bill?" He looked at me, raising his pierced eyebrow. Both Tom and I burst out laughing and Bill frowned. I laughed even harder and realized this was the first time in two years I've actually been happy.

When I fell silent Tom stopped laughing too. "You OK?" He asked.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"No problem. I'm used to Bill doing that when he's gotten a good idea for a song."

Bill grinned, a great idea forming in his mind. "Star," He paused, as if thinking about something. "Would you like to sleep over at our place? It would be like old times."

I thought for a while. "Mom might need me at home."

"Please, please, please Star?!" Tom begged. Soon Bill joined in.

"Ok, but you're the one who's calling my mom." I had to cough to cover my giggle at the mere thought of it.

"Sure, what's her number?" Bill whipped out his phone and dialed the number I told him. "Hello, Ms. Skealburg?" Pause. "Yeah. This is Bill Kaulitz." Another pause. "I'm fine, how are you?" Long pause. "No, no, no. She's fine. We were actually wondering if she could stay the night at our place tonight." There was a really long pause. Bill either didn't have the guts to interrupt my mother or else he was a real gentleman. "Yes, we are aware she has school tomorrow but we're leaving again soon and want to hang our with her before we have to go." It wasn't a complete lie. "Ok, thanks so much. Sure thing, Bye!"

He hung up. "Well?" Both Tom and I asked at the same time.

"It's a yes!"

I squealed and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"It's no problem, really." He grinned. "You're mom wants you to know that she needs you at home tomorrow."

"Ok."

"I want a hug too!" Tom whined.

"Get over here then!" Soon I was engulfed in a twin sandwich. "I missed this." I took a deep breath, smelling the sweet and unique scent that could only be the twins.

**XXX**

Lace and I sat on the grass outside, under our favorite tree. "So the guys are gone?" She asked.

"Yeah. But they'll be back on the weekend." I took a bite out of my PB and J sandwich.

"I want to meet them!" I raised an eyebrow at her. "Please, please, pretty please?" She added.

"Maybe. I'll ask if you can come to the party."

She dropped her fork. "What party? You never told me about any party!"

Slowly I took a drink of my Pepsi, watching her out of the corner of my eye. She was getting agitated and I finally spoke. "Yeah. I don't know what it's for, but Georg and Gustav will be there too." Her eyes lit up.

"I hope I can go! I mean, not just to see the guys either. Have you _seen_ how hot Jost is?" She almost screamed.

"Yes Lacy, now settle down." I giggled. "I can't wait to see them again."

"At least you have Friday to look forward to." She paused for a second. "We're going to go get you a new outfit."

"Lace, you know I can't afford that." I sighed.

"That's why it's your birthday present silly. Or did you forget that it's tomorrow?"

I blanked. "Seriously?"

"Duh, you should know that! That's why this date you're going on should be a good present. If it's not I'll personally kick the sorry dudes ass for stealing away my best friend from a great birthday party!"

"Aww, you're the best." I hugged her.

"I know."

Just then Andreas plopped down. "What you talking about?" He took a swig from my pop.

"Sure, help yourself." I rolled my eyes.

"We were talking about her birthday." Lacy filled him in and he nodded.

"That's on Friday, isn't it?"

"How did you know?" I asked in wonder.

"A little birdie told me."

"Um, OK." We started telling each other stupid stores when the plastic bitch that was Jinx walked up.

"Hi." She looked down at us.

"What do you want?" I asked her, none to kind.

"I actually wanted to talk to Andi." She wiggled away from us slightly. "Alone?"

I raised my eyebrows and him and he shrugged. As we watched them talk a few meters away we almost laughed. She was trying to use her looks to get something from him. Quickly his face turned slightly red and his hands gestured wildly. She looked shocked as the blond stomped back towards us.

"What did the bitch want?"

"You two have nicknames for everyone, don't you?" He asked with a small smile, obviously cooling off.

"Nope." Lacy spoke before me. "Only for those we don't like."

He chuckled. "It was nothing. She'll get over it."

"Well I'm off to class. Later dudes." She walked away and we waved.

**XXX**

"Can I help you?" A lady asked. This was the fourth sales person in this store alone that asked us that question.

"No thanks." I gave her a strained smile. Once she was out of earshot I whispered to Lacy, "Don't they know that we can ask if we need help?"

"Relax. They're just trying to do their jobs." She giggled, pulling me to the next rack. "These are amazing!" She held up a pair of bright red skinny jeans.

"Oh my god! Let me try them on!" I grabbed them along with the dark t-shirt and black converse he had already picked out.

I walked out of the room and she gasped. "That looks so HOT!"

"I agree." This guy we didn't know commented. "I'm Jordan by the way."

We grinned and introduced ourselves. "Thanks for the compliment."

"No problem. I only speak the truth." He winked as he walked away.

"He was H-O-T!" Lacy grinned, ear to ear.

"I know! Wonder if the guy I'm going out with will be that hot too?!"

"We can only hope deary." We continued shopping.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys! Another chapter up! Now I need your opinion... should her blind date be Bill, Tom, Gustav, or this guy Jordan? Plz, plz, plz tell me and don't expect another chappy until I have enough opinions.**

**Thnx 2 those of ya who have reviewed. Keep em coming plz!**

**Becky**


	4. Familiar Voices

**A/N: Dedicated 2 Christine! I'll miss u... u better visit... =[**

**Familiar Voices**

"I'm coming!" I called, running to the door and trying to put in my third pair of earrings. "Andreas! Hi!" To say I was shocked would be an understatement.

"Hey." He smiled. "I'm here to pick you up." He gave a little bow. I must have looked confused because he rolled his eyes. "You didn't think we'd make you walk, did you?"

I shook my head. "I guess not. Thanks. I just got to finish my hair."

"Ok." He looked around.

This time it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Go watch some TV or something. Make yourself comfortable." I tossed him the remote and his eyes lit up.

Ten minutes later I walked into the tiny living room. Both Andreas and the twins groaned. "Aww, don't take away Andi." Ariel jokingly begged.

"Sorry hon, but I got a date to get to."

"Aww." She hugged the blond.

"Yeah. See you later." He untangled himself and stood up.

As we walked out the door he had a funny grin on his face. When we sat down in his car I couldn't take it anymore. "What's so god damn funny?"

"I think your sister has a crush on me." He chuckled and blushed lightly. "She's kind of cute."

"Eww! She's only twelve!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I guess she'll be thirteen next month." I paused. "Shit, she'll be thirteen soon!"

"Only?" I nodded. He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm such a pedofile! But you have to admit, she does look at least fifteen."

"Yeah, I guess her and Annie do. But it's still a little weird."

"Shut up." We both laughed. He pulled up in front of a slightly fancy restaurant. "Here we are."

"Are you serious?" He nodded. "Is this dressed up enough?"

"Yes, now go have fun." I shut the door. He rolled down the window and I leaned in. "Happy birthday Star. Call me if you want to leave."

"Thanks Andi, you're to sweet."

"I know. Oh, you're reservation is under the name Swulenbal." I raised my eyebrow. "Don't even ask. But have fun keeping a strait face!"

"Goodbye Andreas!" I walked up to the desk. "I'm here under the reservation of Swulenbal." They guy there raised his eyebrow and I smiled at him.

"Right this way." I could hear him chuckling as he led me toward a table in the back. "Would you like any appetizers or something to drink while you wait?"

"Just some water please." He smiled and walked off. Twenty minutes later I checked my phone. My date was thirty minutes late because I had been a little late myself. I sighed and tried to decide if I should leave or order something to eat.

I then heard a familiar voice from behind me. "I'm so sorry I'm late Star."

**XXX**

"I wonder how the date's going?" Lacy wondered out loud as they set up for the surprise party.

"I don't know but he was late. I'm guessing she stayed though since she hasn't called me." Andreas hung yet another red streamer.

"I think they'll be a cute couple. I really do."

"Me too. I just hope it's not to hard on them. Lord knows neither can deal with that right now."

"Yeah. I'm so glad Star has stopped cutting and she's slowly cutting down on the sleeping pills."

"I didn't even know she took them until the twins told me after she spent the night." He smiled down at her as he brushed past. "So who all is coming again?"

"Well you know that originally the party was for the guys." He nodded. "So everyone who's coming for that plus anyone you and I have invited."

"Awesome, this should be a great party."

"We can only hope." She brushed past him as she started on balloons.

**XXX**

"Bill?!" I gave a weak smile. He sat down across from me and gave a nervous smile. "Wow, I did not suspect that."

He looked hurt. "I'm sorry."

I caught on quickly. "Oh, no, no Bill! I didn't mean it like that." Deep in my very being I was really excited that my date was Bill. "I just didn't know you like me this much."

He blushed. "Yeah. It was weird, you know? Like, we hadn't heard from each other and we hadn't even seen each other in forever. Then we saw you at that concert and man, it just hit me."

"Yeah. I know how that feels."

He gazed into my purple flecked blue eyes with his brown ones. "Are you disappointed?" He asked quietly, almost afraid.

I thought about it and decided to tell the truth. "No. When we were fourteen I had a crush on you. It just never really went away I guess. That was part the reason it was so hard to see you again."

We smiled in relief and ordered our supper. We chatted happily and it was almost like old times, just that Tom wasn't there. "This is really good. Do you want to try some?" Bill held out his fork.

"Sure." I leaned in and ate the food. It was heavenly, the whole scene. I opened my eyes and saw his smiling face. "It's really good. Want some of mine? It's not quiet as good."

"Yes please! I've been watching you eat it and it looks damn good. So do you for that matter." I blushed and fed him a mouthful. "Its even better than it looks!"

We continued talking. "I thought you guys were gone for publicity stuff?"

"We were yesterday. I told David we had to be back here for today."

I smiled. "That's so sweet."

Just then a couple waiters and waitresses brought out a small cake. They sang Happy Birthday to me before leaving us alone once again. I opened my mouth to speak but Bill started singing for me. By the time he was done I had tears of happiness in my eyes.

He looked slightly alarmed. "Oh, please don't cry!"

"I'm happy, you idiot!" I wiped away the tears. "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." I got up and walked over to him. He was already standing so I hugged him. "Thank you." I whispered, standing on tip-toe to kiss his cheek.

He hugged me tightly back. "Let's finish this so we can make it to the movie on time."

I beamed as we sat down again. As the night wore on the feeling in my stomach grew. I can't explain what it was, but it was nice and warm. Every time I snuck a look at Bill, my heart almost stopped. At some point we had joined hands. Slowly the lights came on again. I blinked, trying to clear away the spots.

"Are you having fun?" Bill whispered in my ear, sending a chorus of shivers down my spine.

I nodded dumbly before answering. "Of course!" I leaned my head on his arm as we walked out of the theater. "You know, I kinda like it when your hair is down and you aren't wearing as much makeup. You look hot."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? Well what do I look like with my hair and makeup done?"

"Sexy." I smirked.

He quickly recovered from speechlessness. "Well you look way better than me even when you wake up."

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Wait, how do you know what I look like when I wake up? I mean, the only time you've seen me was at that sleep-over. Are you stalking me?" I pretended to be offended.

"Of course not!" He smiled. "I had my people do it. I'm entirely to busy."

I smacked his arm lightly. "You creeper."

"You like it."

"Definitely." He opened the door to the cab for me. As I buckled in he whispered something to the driver who nodded in return. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He put his arm around my shoulders.

I huffed and crossed my arms. "You and your surprises."

He kissed my cheek so lightly I wasn't sure it actually happened until he did it again. I finally uncrossed my arms. "There you go." I snuggled closer to him and relaxed.

**XXX**

"They're late." Tom groaned as he looked at his cell.

"Bill's doing that a lot tonight." Andreas told them. "It's odd for him but he'll be here soon."

"You mean he was late for his date?" Georg looked so surprised you could have shoved an apple in his mouth. He finally regained control over his jaw and spoke again. "What a douche."

"That' my brother you're talking about. But I can't disagree with you there. He so could have blown it."

Gustav rolled his eyes. Just then Bill and I ran up, slightly breathless. All eyes turned to us. "What?" Bill asked, still trying to catch his breathe.

"You're late." Georg stated the obvious.

"Yeah. What were you two doing? I mean, you're so out of breathe!" Tom added with a smirk.

"Oh, we were laughing at you guys standing around looking so confused." I joked. I tried to keep a straight face but failed drastically once I shot Bill a look.

"You're so mean." Andreas and Tom pretended to pout.

"Aww, you two are big babies. So where are we going?"

"Man you change subjects fast." Gustav shook his head. "Follow us." This was the first time I've heard him talk in three years and it surprised me how much deeper his voice had gotten.

As we were walking Andreas texted someone. Once we walked into the building two blocks from where we started a roar went up. "Surprise!"

"Oh my god!" I looked around and saw a few people from school and quite a few people who I don't know. I looked at the large banners. One read 'Happy Birthday Star!' and the other read 'Congratulations Tokio Hotel!'

"Do you like it?" Bill asked me for what seemed the hundredth time that night. He seemed to still be nervous.

"Of course!" I replied once again. "You didn't have to do this! I mean, this party is supposed to be for you!"

"Well now its for both of us." He grinned, dragging me off to meet all sorts of people.

An hour or so in I saw Lacy get up on the stage. "Excuse me everyone," She paused as everyone quieted down. "I'd like to congratulate the guys and wish my girl Star a Happy Birthday. Now let's get the party started!" With that they cranked the music and everyone started dancing.

"Would you like to dance?" Bill asked me kindly.

"Of course." We made our way into the middle of the dance floor. Bill stood behind me and I admitted. "I don't know how to grind. Will you teach me?"

He smiled kindly. "Of course." He placed his hands on my hips. "Rotate them against mine." I did as he told me to the beat of the music. Soon we were dancing like professionals. Well, not quite that good, but you know what I mean.

I turned to face him and I glimpsed over his shoulder. My jaw dropped when I saw Lacy dancing with Jordan, the guy from the store.

**Author's Notes:**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!=]**

**Hey guys. Thanks to those of you who did respond to my question. Hope you liked the outcome!**

**I wanted to post this sooner, but my weeks been kind of crappy. Well, not to bad. It's just been uber busy! Today is actually the first day I've been at home and I'm handing out candy (but I live on a farm so not many kids come).**

**I have a question; Is Bill turning into a bitch? If you go to www(DOT-.)tokiohotel(DOT-.)org(DOT-.)uk and look at the news (I'm not sure if it's old yet) and there's a story about him. Tell me what you think!!!!**

**Oh yeah... don't forget to vote on my pole... (look at top of my profile page!)**

**~BECKY~**

**P.S. I don't own the boys of Tokio Hotel... nor do I own Jost or Andreas... any1 else who is a real person... i do own Star and Lacy and other OFC and OMC's!**


	5. Forever On The Dance Floor

**Forever On The Dance Floor**

"What's Wrong?" Bill asked for the third time.

I shook my head. "Sorry." He gazed intensely at me. I pointed. "Who's Lacy dancing with?"

"Oh my god." He laughed. "Looks like she's caught Jordan." I raised my eyebrows. "He's one of Gordon's nephews and he's a guitarist. We actually considered letting him in the ban and we've become good friends." He saw me blushing. "Do you know him?"

I avoided those piercing brown eyes. "Met him the other day actually. He called me hot."

Bill gently raised my chin and our eyes met. I saw laughter and the pure energetic Bill behind the deep brown. "That's Jordan for you! Now let's get dancing!"

"Wow," I muttered under my breath but grinned non the less.

A couple danced later Tom walked up. "Can I have a dance?" Bill looked at him weirdly but stepped aside. "Don't worry little bro, you'll get her back the next one." He smirked.

Bill just rolled his eyes and went towards the open bar. "So Tomi," He raised his eyebrows. "I'm only using one and a half pills now."

His smile got huge and he gave me an awkward hug as we danced. "That's great Star. You really scared us."

I looked at the floor. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

Soon we were both laughing. All to quickly the song ended. "Well I better let you get back to your Prince."

"For sure. My knight in shining armor." Secretly I new he was one of my saviors.

"Besides, I have some babes to find." He winked along with his smirk. Rolling my eyes I walked towards where I had last seen Bill. Instead of my new boyfriend, I found Lacy and Jordan eating each other's faces.

"Oh my god." I completely blanked and stood there, wearily watching them.

"Sickening, isn't it?" Someone's arms surrounded me. I jumped and turned to see who was there. "Did I startle you?" Bill asked, gazing at me intently.

"Only enough to make me have a heart attack!" I replied sarcastically, holding my hand to my heart.

"Do you need mouth to mouth?" He daringly asked with a smirk.

"Holy shit! You and Tom look exactly the same when you smirk!" I joked. As soon as it had appeared, it was gone. "Oh baby, it's cute."

"So you're saying my brother's cute?" He pretended to be hurt and pouted.

"You're twins silly, you look the same." I kissed him lightly without even thinking about it. "But only you can pull off that pout. Not to mention our little conversation earlier today."

His eyes lit up even more. "We just shared our first kiss." He stated the obvious.

I blushed a light pink. "I'm sorry it wasn't that ro-," I was cut off my his eager lips pressing against my own.

When he pulled away he looked m in the eyes once again. "Don't you dare say it wasn't romantic." I leaned my head against his chest and he rested his chin on top of my head. I breathed him in so I could never gorget this moment. To bad it was ruined.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" An obviously plastered Georg jumped next to us.

"Your papa." I replied without thinking about who I was talking to.

"Oh my god! How do you know if he is?" There was youth in his eyes, but definitely not innocence.

"Shut up." I grinned and shoved him slightly. Right into the couple macking on the sofa.

"Hey!" Jordan shouted and Lacy screamed.

"Looks like they have their hands full, and not of each other!" Bill whispered in my ear. We both were laughing as he pulled us away from the small crowd. "I have a surprise for you." He covered my eyes and led me through a couple doors and in what felt like complete circles.

"Where are you taking me?" I playfully whined.

"You'll see." Was all he'd answer. When he finally let me see I recognized it as the room just off of the main one.

"What are we doing here?" I wondered aloud.

Just then Bill came back with a huge box. He had to drag it across the floor. "I wanted to give you your gift in person." With that he gave me permission. I tore through the paper and opened the box, only to find another one. I kept pulling out more and more. Soon I was surrounded by ten boxes, all ranging in size. I looked over and could tell Bill was having difficulty keeping from laughing. I sighed and opened another box to find a slim, long one. My breathe caught in my throat and I opened it slowly.

"Bill!" I shouted, jumping up and down. "You are the best! How did you get them?" I looked admiringly at the Sum 41 tickets before hugging him tightly.

"When you're in the business, you have great connections. And if you don't, your manager does." I was still squeezing the light out of him. "Star," He squirmed slightly. "Sammy," He murmured.

"Hmm?" My grip slackened a little and he held me. I felt a bulge and burst out giggling. "Someone's happy."

He blushed a deep crimson. "Cam you blame me?" He countered.

"I guess I can't." I flipped my hair over my shoulders.

"Whatever." He kissed my temple. "We better get back. I'll clean it up later."

When we got back not only was Lacy and Jordan at it again, but Tom had some blond bimbo with big boobs and they were eating each other's faces off. "Oh gross." I laughed, shoving Tom as we walked by. To bad he took the move and used it to his advantage. Soon he was on top of the girl I groaned.

Bill saw and walked up to his brother. He coughed and when the two broke apart he flipped off his brother's cap. "Either get a room or stop. It's bugging people."

Tom glared and he glared back. "Its not like we were going at it."

"Until you were on top of her." Bill countered.

Both the blond I and watched the exchange in awe. "Bill," I placed a hand on his slim arm lightly. "Its OK. Nothing to fight about."

"Its bugging you and others Star." He replied, not looking at me. "Macking we can handle but once you get to aggressive you either stop or get a room."

"Shut the fuck up Bill. You have to right!"

"Well excuse me for thinking about everyone else."

I felt someone watching us and soon Gustav was beside us. "What's the problem guys?" Trust him to be the one who didn't want any problems.

"Bill's freaking out cause I got a chick!" Tom shouted.

"Excuse me?" I couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth.

"You heard me." He looked at me angrily. It was at that moment I noticed his eyes were bloodshot and he was slurring.

"You fucking drunk pig, get up off your ass right now!" At this time a lot of eyes were on us. "You don't have a right to be like this and you should NEVER treat your friends like you have. Let alone your brother!"

I went to continue but both Bill and Gustav got me not to. Tom went to argue with me and Gustav got him to be quiet too. "Tom, Star is right. Face it."

Tom broke down. "You don't get it."

Bill sat beside him and I sat on Bill's lap. "What don't we get Tomi?" I asked, barely above a whisper.

He looked around with sad eyes. Andreas, Lacy, Jordan, and Gustav were all busy getting everyone's attention away from us.

"I can't go a whole week without a drink."

"Why?" Bill asked softly.

"It numbs the pain." He answered and we had to lean in to hear him.

"Tomi, I thought you knew you can tell me anything." Bill hugged his brother once I stood up. "We're brothers."

"You've done so much for me," I tried not to cry. "That now its my turn to help you."

**XXX**

"Holy shit." I groaned and rolled over. I fell to the floor with a thump and squeezed my eyes shut.

I heard a low moan and realized I had kicked Bill, who is lying on the floor. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked for the others. I saw Andreas curled up in the chair, Gustav on the floor in a corner and good old Georg was sprawled across the coffee table. I couldn't see Tom when I heard a shout. "Oh god!" And then someone up-chucking.

"Tom?" I was nervous. I stood up and nausea hit me. I closed my eyes and when I reopened them, Tom was there in only his jeans.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly, handing me a cup of steaming heaven.

I took a sip. "I will be fine. The others look like no shit though."

"Ha, look in the mirror." He smirked.

"I'd rather not, thanks." I looked at the others and got a smirk of my own. "Thank we should wake them up?"

Tom grinned and nodded evilly. "Let's do it. I got Andreas and Gussy. You can have the hobit and my brother." We became serious and pretended to do the 007 thing. We looked at each other. "You ready?" Tom whispered.

I nodded. "Let's go." I dumped a glass of water on Georg and jumped onto Bill. "Wake up!" I shouted.

Bill jumped and his eyes flew open. "What? What's wrong?" He looked around.

I giggled like crazy. "Good morning sunshine."

He groaned and fell back to the floor. "My head is killing me."

"What the hell?" Georg mumbled, rolling over. Wrong move considering he fell on top of Bill and I.

"Oomph!" I was squashed between the two of them. Georg grinned but didn't move. "Georg, get off! You're to heavy and you're soaked!"

"I wonder why." He rolled his eyes. "You two are comfy."

"Please get off Georg!" Bill begged. "You guys are squishing me!"

"Fine," He finally rolled off.

"You guys are dicks!" We heard Andreas exclaim. We looked up and saw him holding his head gingerly.

"Don't be that way Andreas." I told him from my spot on top of Bill.

"I can't get Gustav up." Tom told us with a frown.

"He's a heavy sleeper." Bill smiled up at his brother. "Just leave him for now."

"Or throw water on him. It woke Georg up!" I suggested.

Tom shot the sleeping blond a look. "I'd rather not, thanks."

"Suit yourself." I stretched my body over Bill's and felt his erection against my belly. "Feels like someone is a little excited."

He blushed lightly, making his smudged makeup stand out. "You have no idea." He pulled me to my feet and up past him mom's room, into his own. He closed the door. "Go ahead and sit down."

I jumped onto his bed and watched him. "He was hurrying to put away random stuff. He was shoving it into his already packed closet. I giggled. "Bill, your room is fine." He came and sat beside me so I kissed him. Soon I was on my back and Bill was taking charge. I pulled away and whispered breathlessly. "I-I think," I stuttered. "I think I love you Bill."

He looked at me and smiled. "I'm glad you said that. I was scared I would freak you out if I told you." He touched out heads together before placing a light kiss on my lips. "I love you too."

Just then it dawned on me. "Does my mom know where I am?"

"Yeah. She took the day off work today so she could stay with you."

"She's never done that before. Why should she start?"

"Because she won't see you for awhile." I raised my eyebrows. He quickly tried to clear it up. "I mean, that is, if you want to."

"What?" He was just confusing me more.

He took a deep breath. "Do you want to come on tour with us. We leave next week." I looked at him with my mouth gapping open. _Did he just ask me to live with him on the road?_ "Well?"

**Author's Notes:**

**Hi everyone, thanks for all the great reviews.... they motivate me! Did anyone read the article I mentioned? I never got any replies to that question...**

**I watched the MTV European Music Awards last night and I'm re-watching them right now.... CONGRATS TOKIO HOTEL!!! THEY WON THE HEAD LINER AWARD!!! haha... did anyone else watch them? Bill was so cute there... it's hilarious when he jumps up and down and claps his hands. The accent is super cute too! The others all looked damn fine too, even Georg and I only some-what like him. Tom didn't wear his cap!!!!**

**If you never watched them... here are the winners (in order of them given out)**

**Most Addictive Track- P!NK**

**Head liner Award- Tokio Hotel**

**Best Album- Brittany Spears**

**New Act- Katy Perry**

**Best Video Star- 30 Seconds To Mars**

**Best Act Ever- Tokio Hotel lost to.... I'm not to sure... someone by the name of Rick... but Perez Hilton took it.... Lol**

**Ultimate Urban- Kenye West**

**Artist Choice Award- Lil Wayne! (I luv him!)**

**Act of 2008- Brittany Spears**

**Ultimate Legend- Paul McCartney**

**Europe's Favorite- Emre Aydin**

**If any of the names are wrong... srry! =D**

**During the Artist's Pick you could hear Bill say, "Rhianna, It was a really good record. She's so sexy all around the world."**

**Except it sounded something like, "Rinah. It vas a Really gud record, so sehkcy all around de vorld." *sighs* absolutely to cute!**

**Hope you liked the new chappy... it was a little longer! It had some fluff and some drama, a great mixture!"**

**READ AND REVIEW PLZ PLZ PLZ!!! Thnx!**

**~BECKY~**


	6. Cry For You

**Cry For You**

"Well?" He asked. I could tell he was really nervous.

"Of course!" I shouted and jumped at him. "I can't believe you convinced my mom to let me come!"

He grinned and held onto me. "Me neither."

"I'm so excited!" I kissed him eagerly.

"Love you." He murmured before continuing where we left off. Fifteen minutes later he stopped kissing me. "We should probably go to your place."

"Yeah. I'd like to see everyone and I need to pack. What am I going to tell Katherine and Tyson?" I slumped at the thought of leaving them.

"Don't worry, we actually hired someone for her."

"You didn't!" The news was shocking.

"We did. We also hired someone to help your mom." I sighed in relief. "Star," He brushed away a stray strand of hair. "We'll have to tell the press before to many rumors start getting around."

I nodded in agreement. "I think I'll be able to handle it."

"I'll be right here with you." With that he grabbed my hand and we walked down the stairs.

"What were you two up to?" Tom smirked and I smacked him on the back of his head.

"None of your business." Bill stuck out his tongue and we left Tom complaining. We both laughed. "I just need to call a cab."

"Call away." We sat on the luxurious deck of the Listing manor and waited in a comfortable silence. I leaned against Bill's chest and a few minutes later he brought me out of my daydream.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked quietly.

I blushed. "Us, actually."

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow. "Was it good?"

"For the most part. Until I thought about the fan girls." He grimaced at the thought. "Exactly how I felt." I giggled and placed a feather light kiss on his lips.

"We'll get through it, together. I promise." Bill kissed me back. When we looked up the cab was there.

"Where to?" The man asked kindly. I gave him the address and he took off. Now, when I say he took off, I mean he hammered on the gas and didn't let off until we were in front of my door. Bill was holding my hand so tight I thought he would break it!

When we got out I could have sworn Bill was about to kiss the ground. Instead he paid the man and turned to me with wide eyes. "I didn't know if we'd live through that!"

I burst out laughing. Soon he joined in. We turned to walk into the building holding hands and I realized this was the first time Bill has seen where I live. I opened the door with some embarrassment. "This is my house."

"You don't have to be embarrassed baby." Bill gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Mom, I'm home!" I called. Soon Bill and I were pulled into a huge hug.

"How are you?" Mom pulled away but held us at arms length.

"I'm great." Bill smiled kindly at her.

"Me too. Mom, Bill told me what you talked about." I was trying my best not to cry. "Thank you so much." I hugged her and probably squeezed the life out of her.

"No problem sweetheart. I've already talked to your teachers and they've agreed to letting their classes be taped. After they'll send them to you via email."

"And Gustav was good in school so he can help you." Bill threw in.

I couldn't stop the water-works from starting. "Thank you so much." I whispered.

Just then Ben walked in. "Why is Sammy crying?" He asked.

"She's going away on a trip for a little while hon." Mom told him with a gentle smile.

"No!" He wailed and grabbed my legs tightly. "Don't leave Sam!"

"I'll be back buddy. I promise." I bent down and picked him up. "And I'll always be right here." I tapped his chest.

"Right here?" He tapped the same spot.

I nodded and gave him a watery smile. "Always."

"Hey Ben," Bill smiled at the boy. "You've grown up so much since I last saw you buddy." My brother looked at him in wonder. "I promise I'll have your sister back before you know it."

The little one rubbed the tears away from his eyes. "Pinky promise?" He held out his tiny baby finger.

"Pinky promise." Bill linked baby fingers with him.

Mom and I watched with small smiles. "I guess I should go pack." I tried setting Ben down but he held on tightly.

"No!"

"Ok, you can help me." His grin grew, showing that he was missing a bottom tooth. "When did that happen?"

"Last night. It was loose and then I fell out of bed and it fell right out!" He gave a proud smile and pulled fifty cents out of his pocket. "Look what the Tooth Fairy gave me!"

I smiled. "Cool." With that we walked to my small, shared room. "Are the twins home?"

"No, they went with their friends today."

My face fell slightly. "Ok. At least we'll get the packing done faster." With that I started throwing clothes on my bed. "How much do you think I'll need?"

"Probably most of it." He smiled and started folding the clothes. When I was done emptying my dresser he raised an eyebrow. "Is that it?"

I opened my mouth to answer but Ben beat me to it. "You should see her closet!"

"Oh is that right?" He crouched down to be the same height.

"Yeah." Ben nodded and was so serious you'd think he was on a lie detector test.

"And here it is." I opened the door and Bill gasped.

"This is gorgeous!" He pulled out my long, black dress.

"Thanks. Should I bring it?"

"Of course!" He helped me throw clothes onto my bed where Ben was busy trying to fold them. When we finally finished with the clothes and shook his head. "Looks like we'll have to go shopping."

I just laughed. I thought two big suitcases were enough. "So where are we going to put all my accessories and shoes?"

"Saki brought some extra bags yesterday."

I forgot my little brother was there and kissed him. "Eww!" Ben exclaimed, covering his eyes. We pulled apart and he looked at Bill through his fingers. "She's gonna give you cooties!"

Bill jumped onto the bed beside him. "You're right. I'll hang out with you instead." If you could have seen my brother smiled, you would have been touched.

"Ben," I picked up my brother. "We have to go now."

"Please don't!" He clung to me.

"Like I said before, I'll always be with you."

"Right here," He tapped his chest. "Right?"

I nodded, overcome with emotions. Mom walked in. "Did I hear you say you're leaving?" I nodded again. "I'll miss you darling. You take care of her Bill."

"I will." He hugged her and whispered in her ear. "Thank you."

"No problem." She whispered back. "Come Ben."

"I don't want them to go!" He clung to my neck.

"Baby, she'll be back soon." He reluctantly dropped to the ground.

"Tell the twins goodbye for me and please give them this." I handed mom a piece of paper.

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too mom. I love you Ben." I gave them one last hug before taking Bill's hand. "Thank you so much!" The tears were on the surface and I had to get out of there. The last thing I saw was Ben's tear-streaked face pressed against the window as we drove off.

I gave a quiet sniff and Bill squeezed me gently. "It will be OK love."

"I know." I leaned into him, drawing his comfort.

**Author's Notes:**

**Wow... only one day between updates! This is shorter but I wanted you to understand the emotion. My brother wanted to come with me when I left for one weekend. She's leaving for a couple months! I'm also hoping that this chapter helped you realize that no matter what was said earlier, the family still loves each other very much. If this has any errors i'm really sorry... my good writing program quit on me!**

**Please keep the reviews coming! Constructive criticism is welcome too!**

**As much as I love Tokio Hotel's music and like the guys, I sadly don't own them.**

**Thanks again guys!**

**~BECKY~**


	7. Gummyworms

**A/N: Dedicated to Haylee, cool you jets eh! =P**

**Gummy-Worms**

As soon as we walked into Georg's place we saw the three boys bringing their luggage to the door. Tom smiled at us but then saw my face and literally dropped his luggage and ran to me. "What happened Star?" He pulled me into a tight hug.

I just shook my head and willed myself not to cry. Instead Bill answered. "A tough goodbye."

"Well we'll keep you company." He let go and smiled.

"Of course we will." Both the G's hugged me too.

I quickly brushed away a stray tear. Was it just me of have I been crying a lot more lately. "Thanks you guys." It was one of the sweetest moments we had shared all together. To bad David Jost ruined it when he walked in.

"Boys, we have an interview in Hamburg tomorrow morning. Your flight is in two hours so hurry up and let's go." He clapped his hands together. "Oh, hello Star."

In less than fifteen minutes everyone's luggage was packed into one vehicle and we were all piled in the other. I was squished between the twins and I started to laugh quietly. Bill looked at me. "What?"

"I now officially understand why you thought I need more clothes!"

"Bill would think that. He loves to shop!" Tom laughed with me.

"So what if I do?" Bill asked angrily.

"Guys, stop fighting." David groaned from the front seat.

"Sorry." We all replied in emotionless voices. Now Gustav broke out laughing. When he finally stopped he looked at us with laughing eyes.

"Wow, you guys said that at the same time. Almost as if you were all siblings!"

"The twins are." I stuck my tongue out and he did it back. "I guess we've just been spending to much time together."

"You can never spend to much time with me." Bill puffed out his chest slightly.

"Is that right?" I scoffed.

"Yup." He kissed me on the nose.

"I guess your right." I gave a resigned sigh.

He chuckled before whispering against my lips. "I love you." We kissed.

"Oh my god!" Tom shouted. "My eyes! I'm scared for life! Can't you get a room?"

"We could," I looked at him with a smirk. "But I'm pretty sure we're comfortable here."

He groaned. "What's wrong Tom? You jealous?" Georg asked with a grin.

"Hell no! I'm the one who gets chicks, remember?"

"Whoa dude, cool your jets!" Both Gustav and I shouted.

I looked at the blond in awe. "That was so weird! I thought I was the only one who says that anymore!"

"I guess I never grew out of it."

"Remember when we came up with that when the twins were fighting one day?" I asked with laughing eyes.

"Yes! And when your mom yelled at you for saying that to her!?"

"Oh yeah!" We both laughed and everyone else looked at us as though we were crazy. "What?"

"Wow." Bill muttered.

"Shut up." I snuggled closer to him.

This all happened in the twenty-five minutes it took to get to the airport. "Ok guys." Man, this guy loved to clap his hands. No wonder he's in the music industry! "We're here." With that we piled out of the dark vehicle.

"Star, you should probably wear this." Tom handed me one of his extra sweaters. I raised my eyebrows. "So the fans don't recognize you."

I nodded. "Thanks." Now guys, when Tom wears this particular sweater it reaches his knees. When I put it on it darn near reaches to my ankles! I looked at Bill. "What?"

"You look," He tried not to laugh. "That sweater isn't your color."

"Wow, immature." I laughed but completely blanked when I saw the fan girls ahead.

"Maybe put this up." Bill lifted the hood before taking the lead right behind Saki. I sighed and followed a little behind.

It was taking forever to go through security and customs because they were having problems with the amount of fans trying to get to the boys. Georg slowed to walk beside me. "How you holding up?"

"I'm fun." I gave him a small smile. "How are you?"

"Better than Bill. He won't stop being hyper-active."

I laughed. "That's just Bill though, isn't it?"

"Yeah. But its so tiring just watching him!"

Georg walked with me the rest of the way and kept cracking jokes. From what I remembered of him from when we were kids he always knows how to lift anyone's mood. "Thanks." I smiled at him once I was finally able to take the hood off of my head.

"For what?"

"For keeping me company."

"No problem. Bill is to tiring for me anyways. Good luck with him." He winked and smiled back.

**XXX**

"How you doin'?" Bill asked, sitting beside me in their jet David hooked up.

"You've watched to much _Friends_." I smiled tiredly at him. Before it took off Bill's legs wouldn't stop bouncing. I closed my eyes, nervous for the take off. "Can you stop?" I snapped.

I cracked an eye and looked at him. His legs had stopped but he looked at me with affection. "Is someone a little nervous?"

I nodded. "This is the first time I've ever been on a plane."

He grabbed my hand. "It's fine. Trust me. Just squeeze my hand and it will be over before you know it."

I took the offered hand and closed my eyes once again. I held on tightly as we hit some turbulence. Soon I felt Bill's body relax and I opened my eyes."

"Thank you."

"No problem, I hate flying too. But it wasn't that bad, was it?"

"No," I leaned against him before sitting straight up. "Man, I'm excited!"

He chuckled. "There's the Star I know and love."

"And there's the Bill who treats me like a five year old." He stuck his tongue out at me.

Ten minutes later I heard him mumble, "I wonder if they have any gummy-bears?"

I got an evil smirk and pulled out a bag of gummy-worms and started eating them slowly. Bill stared at me with wide eyes. "Yes Bill?" I asked, sickeningly sweet.

"Your gonna share those, right?" He licked his lips subconsciously.

"I dunno, they're awfully good."

"Dammit Star!" He shouted in frustration. Tom turned around and looked at us with questioning eyes. "She won't share her gummy-worms." Bill explained with a put.

"Did you ask?" He shook his dark-haired head. Tom rolled his eyes and faced forward again.

"Can I please have a couple gummy-worms?" Bill asked cutely.

"I guess." I sighed with a small smile. "You know I can't resist when you pout."

He kissed me happily and grabbed the bag. He munched contently for a while. "Do you want some?" He finally asked.

"Sure!" I took some.

Tom turned back around. "Looks like you two have solved your differences, yeah?"

"Yeah. Now turn around." I smirked at him with half a gummy-worm hanging out of my mouth.

He rolled his eyes. "You're so mature."

"Definitely!" Bill laughed. "Now listen to Star!"

"Fine," He grumbled. "But only if I can have a gummy-worm." I pulled the eaten one out of my mouth and handed it to him. "On second thoughts, no thanks." You could hear Gustav chuckling and Tom say something to him in a hushed voice.

Then Gustav's head popped up. "Good one!" He mouthed, giving us a thumbs up. Bill and I giggled like insane people for ten minutes, glad we had someone else on our side. I guess you could say we were on a sugar high.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys! Shorter chappy again but you wanted it! Lol... Just to let you know, I've never been on a plane before :[. I had to ask my mom and she didn't really know how to explain it so sorry if it's kinda lame.**

**I just found out 2day that shortly before the MTV EMA's Gustav was in a car crash. Hope he's healing well! And his poor BMW!!!! What a nice car =P. His two passengers are fine!**

**I do not know or own the boys of Tokio Hotel nor do I know or own anyone or anything in relation to the boys.... =[ lol**

**Thanks again 4 the reviews... keep em coming! (For motivation... =])**

**~Becky~**


	8. Through the Fire and Flames

**Through The Fire And Flames**

I squeezed my eyes shut as the plane started to descend. "I'm right here Star." Bill took my hand in his own manicured one.

I held on until we were stopped. I opened my eyes slowly and Bill's face was two centimeters away from mine. "It wasn't as bad as when we took off. Thanks."

"No problem. Just don't think about it and you'll be fine." He kissed my forehead. "Either that or you get used to it."

"Think I'll be traveling that much?"

"Of course! You're a part of the Tokio Hotel family now." We headed towards the door. He handed me the sweater with a sad smile.

A long, tired sight escaped my lips, the one's that Bill then lightly kissed. "Back into the wild." He gave my hand one last reassuring squeeze before leaving me once again.

I quickly put on my big, dark sunglasses and lifted the large hood over my head. I made sure my emotions were in check and that I was at least half-ass prepared for the fans before stepping out. I flinched and jumped at the roar for the boys. I guess one just can't prepare for that reaction, it's something you need time to get used to. And I for one haven't been around this all that long.

I stayed a fair distance behind as the boys got shouted at and grabbed for. They signed a few autographs and I seriously thought they'd get smothered by the crowd before we even made it to the car that was supposedly waiting. Bill shot me a reassuring smile at one point and Tom winked. I just kept looking at the ground, half blinded by the flashes going off all around us.

Finally we reached a dark vehicle with tinted windows. I got stuck in the middle of the twins once again. I leaned back against the seat and closed my eyes, not bothering to pull back the good or take off the shades.

"You alright?" Gustav asked, turning around to face me.

I groaned. "I don't think I'll ever be able to hear properly again." They all chuckled.

Tom squeezed my knee but missed the look Bill gave him. "You'll get used to it."

"Yeah, once I'm deaf maybe."

Finally I took off the hood but left the sunglasses on. Bill raised his eyebrows, making his piercing disappear behind his hair. "What? I like them." He laughed softly and placed his arm around my shoulders.

We made it to the hotel and got out to stretch. David stood in front of us. "Ok guys. You have the rest of the day to do as you wish. I suggest you don't get drunk because the interview is early in the morning and then a photo-shoot across town." All the guys groaned. "Here are your keys."

He took the passes from Tobi and handed them to us. "Thanks." He just nodded in reply. I rolled my eyes and looked at my room number. 483, ironic.

Bill bounced over to me. I seriously do NOT know where he gets all that energy. "What room are you?" He didn't wait for a reply but instead grabbed my key.

I watched with a small smile. The way the sun kissed his skin was gorgeous. I wondered how the rest of him would look in the sunlight. How would we look together?

I was brought out of my thoughts with Bill's exclamation. "We have joining rooms! I'm in room 481." He said the last part quieter in case one of the fans we could hear at the entrance, yes we were at the back, had strayed.

I smiled at him. "What's on the agenda for today then?"

"I dunno, what do you want to do?"

"I'd kinda just like to veg. My head is still pounding." I smiled softly up at him.

"Sure. How about we get settled in then you can come to my room and we'll just hang out?"

I nodded and put my uniform back on before walking into the hotel. The screams were even more intense in here. I resisted the urge to put my fingers in my ears like a five year old. We took two separate elevators. David, the twins, and Saki went in one and the G's, Tobi, and I went in another.

Bill and I went to our doors. I looked at him. "See you in five?" I asked. He nodded once before disappearing into his room.

I did not expect to see what I did when I walked in. The room was gorgeous! From the king-sized bed to the marble counter top in the bathroom, all the way to the small kitchenette. I took a deep breathe. They said we'd be here for a couple days doing publicity stuff, or the guys would be anyway, so I decided to unpack. Four minutes later I knocked on the door between our rooms.

"Just let yourself it!" A muffled shout came from somewhere on the other side.

I opened the door and faced a room exactly the same but backwards. Plus Bill had a few gaming systems. "Where are you Bill?" I called.

He walked from the kitchen area of the suite with a handful of gummy-bears. I rolled my eyes. "What?"

"I'm jealous. You eat worse than I do and you don't gain any weight nor do you break out!" I flopped onto his bed.

He jumped beside me and I let out a squeak. I thought he was going to jump on me! "It's genes. Mom was the same way." He leaned his head on my shoulder. Soon he was sucking on my collar bone. He eventually pulled away, his mind replaying the sounds of my moaning. "So what do you want to do?"

"What games do you have?"

"Halo 3, Singing Star," He smirked, winking. "Guitar Hero, One of the Mario Brothers ones," He continued listing them off, counting on his fingers.

"Wait," I held up my hands. "Did you say you have Guitar Hero?"

"Yeah. You wanna play?" I nodded happily.

"I can kick your ass."

"Is that a challenge?" Again his eyebrows shot up cutely. _Oh my god, did I just say cutely?_ I thought to myself. He was turning me to mush.

"You bet. Are you up to it or too scared?" I taunted.

"You're on!" With that he set it up. He handed me a guitar and grabbed the other one. "What song?"

"Through the Fire and Flames." I answered without hesitation.

"You're up for that?" He looked slightly amazed.

"Of course." I smiled at him. I'm way better at the faster songs and I was hoping he'd catch on to the meaning behind what I thought of the title. I wanted him to know that I'll be here for him, even if I have to go through hell and back again.

When we were done the song and the scores popped up Bill's jaw literally dropped. Under player one, his guitar, was eighty-nine percent of the notes hit with a fifty note streak. Under mine was ninety-three percent of the not hit with a sixty-one not streak. "You beat me!" He sounded just as shocked as I must've looked. I wasn't serious when I said I'd beat him!

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

He laughed and threw me onto the bed. "It's time for my revenge." I was ready to be kissed but instead he attacked my ribs.

"Bill!" I squealed. He just kept tickling me. I tried to squirm away but he was on top of me and making it difficult. "Bill, please stop! I'm super ticklish!"

"Oh really? I would have never guessed." He stopped and just laid on top of me.

Let me just tell you, that boy is heavier than he looks! "Bill," I murmured.

His face was buried in my neck. "Hmm?" He mumbled, his voice muffled.

"You're kinda squishing me." He lifted his upper body up far enough to look into my eyes.

"You like it."

"Of course. I love you Bill, but you're super heavy."

"I am not!" He sounded offended.

"Of course your not." I was running out of breath.

He noticed and his eyes got huge. "Oh my god! You can't breath. Why didn't you say so?" He quickly rolled off of me.

"I was getting there." I replied sarcastically, smiling and rolling with him. I ended up on top. "This is better."

"Yes it is." He kissed me. "I love you."

**XXX**

"Star," Channing Tatum called to me. "Star." I felt shaking.

"Channing, stop it!" I moaned.

"Sammy," The bed shifted as someone sat beside me. "Wake up love."

"I don't wanna." I whined.

"Welcome to my life." He sighed. Slowly my body was waking up and I realized with a blush that it was Bill beside me.

"Sorry about the name thing. I was still in my dream." I smiled shyly at him.

"And you weren't dreaming about me?" He pretended to be offended.

"Were you dreaming about me?" I countered, not answering. He blushed guiltily. "You were!" I pointed at him before hugging him tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too, now wake up!" He pulled and held me in his arms, six inches off the ground.

I giggled. "You better not dro-," I broke off as my body fell back onto the bed.

Bill leaned over me, looking into my eyes. "Sorry."

"You are not." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"No, I'm not. Now wake up!"

"Fine," I grumbled and stood. Fixing my boxers and t-shirt I grinned slyly at him before running towards the bathroom. "See you in an hour or so!" I slammed the door in his face. He pounded on it for a few minutes before giving up with a groan. I stepped into the shower victoriously.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hi guys! Here's the new chappy and I'm pretty sure its abit longer. Sorry if they're kinda boring with all the fluff, but I like fluff! Especially considering the one story I've read lately. **_**Remember When**_** is a fic on the tokiohotelfiction site. While im saying srry, im srry its later... i would've posted earlier but this is the 1****st**** day I've been home all week! But seriously, more drama on the way! I promise!**

**Again, I'm sorry about the flying bit! I hope you're enjoying the story. There won't be a post until I have a good response (so plz respond so i don't make evryone who always does angry!) I hope to reach at least 20 reviews by chapter 10, so help me out!**

**I don't own anyone or anything in relation to Tokio Hotel except for my stories and I sure the hell don't own the boys considering I haven't met them!**

**Plz Review!**

**~BECKY~**


	9. Rumors

**Rumors**

"Hello miss, do you have a pass?" A big an tough looking guy asked at the door.

"She's with me." Bill grabbed my wrist.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaulitz." Bill nodded absently and pulled me into the back of the big building.

"Wow," I muttered. "So what should I expect?"

Just as I finished speaking a flamboyantly gay man bustled up. "You must be Star." He touched my hair. "I'm glad you washed it, but we'll have to wash it again hun."

He dragged me off and I shot Bill a look. He just waved with a big smile, "Have fun!"

"You can sit here." I obeyed. As he scrubbed at my scalp he began to talk. "Sorry I didn't properly introduce myself. We're running a little short on time according to the producer. My name is Josh." As he wrapped my hair in a towel and rolled me to the makeup table his eyes lit up. "I absolutely love how you've done your makeup!"

"Umm, thanks." This was all I could think of, I was still slightly overwhelmed by his personality. He kept chattering as he worked.

"Well hun, your just about ready." He grinned.

"So do you know the boys?" I asked, gaining some courage.

"Bill never told you, did he?" He threw back his head in a hearty laugh when I shook my head. "Dear, I'm their second hair and makeup artist."

I laughed with him. "Well that explains why Bill completely trusted you with me."

"Probably," He put a little bit more hair spray in my hair. I stood and he patted my bottom. "Go get em tiger!"

I turned awkwardly to look at him and stumbled a bit in the heals he had put me in. He just gave me his wide grin and waved.

**XXX**

"Hello everyone. I'm here with Tokio Hotel!" The room erupted in female teenager screams. The boys smiled and waved. They were naturals in front of the camera. "So, your starting up your European tour. Are you excited?"

Bill answered first. "Of course. We've missed the fans!"

"And Tom's missed the girls." Georg threw in, knowing that as the interview went on they'd start picking on him. He figured he'd better get his two cents in now.

She smiled at him. "At your last concert in your American tour, is it true that a girl climbed two stories to get into your room?"

"Yes!" Bill smiled. "Somehow she found out our room number."

"My room!" Tom threw in.

"Yes Tom," Bill rolled his eyes. "Your room. But she just wanted and autograph. She was super polite."

"And the poor girl had lost her camera on the way up."

"So what did you do?" They had the whole crowd wrapped around their fingers.

"We signed her book and took a picture to give her." Bill gestured wildly with his hands as he spoke.

"And I offered to let her stay awhile." Tom winked and all the girls sighed.

"Which she refused." Bill reminded him with a light jab in the ribs.

"Now we have and audience question. Mary?"

"Hi!" This girl was completely freaking out. "Oh my god. Tom, your so sexy. And Bill, wow." She fanned her face. "Sorry, My question is for Tom." The dreaded boy smirked. "What are your nicknames for the others in the band?"

"Oh no," You could hear Bill mutter.

Tom smirked. "My favorite question. I like to call Bill either Whiney or Gummy. Georg's codename is Smell and Gustav is either Demon or Silent but Deadly." He leaned back, satisfied.

Bill just shook his head and tried not to laugh. Gustav was completely zoned out and Georg new it would come up before long. The interviewer recovered from her laughing fit and turned to the camera. "We'll be back with a web-cam question in a few. Don't go anywhere."

The crowd started talking excitedly and some screamed for the guys' attention. A couple of makeup artists, including Josh, all ran up. They touched up the guys and Bailey, I think the host's name was. I stood on the side and watched eagerly. It was exhilarating being here. I'd never done anything like this before.

They all sat again and the camera man counted down on his fingers before pointing. Bailey started. "And we're back! For those of you who are just tuning in, I'm here with Tokio Hotel!" All the girls cheered again. "We're just going to take a web-cam question. Taylor, you there?"

"Yeah. Oh my god. Hi!" She waved.

"Hello!" All the guys spoke at the same time.

"My question is, seeing as I'm from Canada,"

"Hold on, your from Canada?" They were shocked. Hell, even I was shocked.

"Yeah. It surprises a lot of people. Anyway, when are you coming over here?"

They smiled their one hundred watt smiles. "Yo really want us over there, yeah?" Bill looked excited. I knew he always wanted to go to Canada, into every province. He told me that when they toured there last time, they only made one stop in Canada.

"Definitely!" She clapped in a Bill-like way.

"Well I guess we'll have to convince David!"

Jost put his head in his hands and groaned. Looks like we'll be traveling to North America! I pulled out of my thoughts. "Bye!" Taylor's voice was cut off.

"Well looks like those girls have something to look forward too! Now guys, I hat to bring this up, but these rumors need to be talked about." Bailey looked apologetically at the guys. Bill nodded as if to tell her to continue. "Well a few pictures have surfaced on the net and everyone's asking. Bill, are you engaged?"

Tom coughed. "No!" Bill held up his hands. "But I am actually seeing someone."

The crowd groaned and I flinched. "So who is the lucky lady?"

He ducked his head and blushed lightly. "Actually she's here. Star!" He called.

That was my cue. I walked onto the stage. Bill stood and Tom skooched over. I sat between the two of them. "So," Bailey asked. "Welcome." Her smile was all fake now.

"You OK?" Bill whispered in my ear. I only nodded in reply.

"How long have you been going out?" She seemed interested enough.

"Not that long." Bill answered quickly.

"Well, I know everyone wants to know. How did you meet?"

"Actually," I spoke before Bill could. "We've been friends since we were kids. We actually just got back in touch a little before their day in France."

"I couldn't deny my feelings for her any longer so the guys helped me arrange a blind date on her birthday."

"Aww!" She smiled. The producer was giving her the sign. "Well it was nice talking to you guys! And thanks for clearing that rumor up."

"Thanks for having us." We all kissed cheeks. They waved as we walked out.

I didn't realize Bill and I were holding hands until he pulled me closer. I smiled up at him. "That was better than I expected."

"I don't think it could have gone any better." He kissed me lightly.

"Oh get a room." Tom made a face.

"We would, but there aren't any available at the moment." Bill stuck his tongue out at his brother. You should have seen Tom's gob-smacked expression!

**Author's Notes:**

**I know... a shorter chappy! =[ but i figured u'd want an update. I got **_**Twilight**_ **from my friend today and i plan to read it all.... so maybe don't expect an update for some time! I don't have much else to say so plz review!!!**

**Bill and I painted our nails today. Bill's my dog btw... jkjk... i don't own the boys of Tokio Hotel!**

**Keep the reviews coming! We want to reach 20 by chap 10!!!!!!!**

**~BECKY~**


	10. Help, I'm Alive

**Help, I'm Alive**

**~METRIC~**

Jost walked, no, skipped up to us. "Time to go to the photo shoot. They want some pictures of just the couple so you guys will get off earlier!" Both the G's high-fived and Tom came out of his trance.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Dude!" Georg shoved him. "We get off early!"

A smirk cracked his confused daze. "Awesome."

"Now enough chit chat, let's get going."

As we rode the fifteen minutes to the place we were doing the shoot we all talked happily. The guys weren't going to make me wear the sweater and I didn't put it on until I saw all the screaming girls as we pulled up. I got out last and was surprised to see Bill waiting for me.

I took the offered hand and looked at him slightly shy from under my eyelashes. We walked in the middle of the guys. Bill stopped occasionally to sign some autographs but never once let go of me. Some girls shouted angrily at me but Saki held them back and Bill ignored them. Every time I flinched he squeezed my hand reassuringly.

Once we were inside I relaxed. "D you think it'll get worse?" I asked Bill quietly.

He shook his head sadly. "I really don't know. I hope not, you don't need it."

"Neither do you!"

As we smiled at each other Josh walked up. "Sorry Bill, but I have to steal your girl!"

"Ok. Take care of her!"

"You know I will." Josh winked as he drug me off to a small room to the side. "You were great in the interview."

"You think so?"

"Definitely! You handled yourself well."

"I was so nervous!" I giggled as I remembered how my hands shook.

"Well we have to get you dressed. Try this on." He shoved an outfit into my hands and pushed me into the curtained corner. "Tell me how it fits."

I looked at the two piece bathing suit in my hands and rolled my eyes. "It's a beach photo shoot, isn't it?" I called through the curtain.

"You got it hun!" He laughed and I groaned. "Don't feel bad love, your hot!"

"Thanks." I replied sarcastically.

"hey, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I don't notice these things!"

"Ok, ok." I quickly put it on. It actually fit quite well to my surprise. I opened the curtain. "How does it look?"

"Even better than I imagined!" He clapped his hands excitedly. "Now sit down!"

He poked and prodded at my hair, humming quietly to himself. Eventually I broke in. "so do you know how long this will be?"

"they guys are out there at the moment. In about forty-five minutes you'll be ready and you'll have a few pictures with just the group. Then you'll have pictures with Bill for as long as the photographer wants."

I smiled softly. "Joy."

We continued to talk nonsense for the remainder of the time as he did my makeup and hair. I learnt that he's been living with his boyfriend for two and a half years and that his parents fully support his sexuality. I also learnt that he's been doing makeup and hair for people since the summer he was in Grade Eleven.

"Finished!" He grinned triumphantly.

I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. He was right, I _did_ look sexy. "Thanks." I managed to squeak out breathlessly.

"no problem. Go get em tiger!" I giggled as I walked into the main room once again. I spotted the guys talking to a fairly tall, red-headed boy with a camera. Tom saw me first and his jaw literally dropped. Finally Bill looked over the photographer's shoulder.

"Oh my god!" I felt his eyes take in every part of my body.

Smiling shyly I asked, "Do you like it?"

"Definitely. I could kiss Josh right about now!" He laughed and pulled me into a hug. It was when both of our bare stomachs touched, setting me on fire, that I noticed he was only wearing trunks and sandles.

"No, no, no!" The photographer shook his head. "Where is the white bikini I told him to make you wear?"

I opened my mouth to speak but Josh had walked out and came to my rescue. "There is no way I was going to let her wear that piece of _floss_ that you put out, Braiden." He sneered, putting his nose in the air and still managing to look in charge.

Just then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Braiden, red hair, camera. This was my ex-boyfriend. They had been arguing and he turned to look at me. "Are you OK?"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Umm, hello again Braiden."

He looked shocked for a second before a wide grin spread across his face. "Sammy! I didn't even recognize you!" He tried to hug me but I stepped closer to Bill. "What, no hug?"

"No. I don't hug cheaters." I replied, trying to keep the venom out of my voice and my anger from re-surfacing.

"Come on Sam, that was over a year ago."

"Yeah. And I bet your still fucking her with someone else on the side."

Bill pulled me back into his body and whispered to me. "Shh love. It's OK. I'm here." He glared at Braiden. Looks like I ruined yet another one of his friendships. "Do you still want to do this?" He asked, just loud enough for me and the others guys to hear.

"Yeah. It needs to get done." I replied. Then to Braiden I spoke in a mono-tone. "Keep your distance."

He looked crestfallen and the twins and the G's looked at him with intense eyes. "Ok, fine." He gave in.

**XXX**

"Just out here." He led us to a beachy area. "Now I'd like Georg to stand here, leaning against this tree." The brown haired boy obliged. "And Gustav, if you could sit down over here." The blond sat at the back of the blanket. "tom, it would probably be best if you sat right here." The dreaded one sat nearer the front of the blanket. "Lastly, you two can sit here. Sam, if you'd lean a little against Bill's stomach. There, perfect. Now just have fun."

He snapped pictures of us laughing and eventually he told Georg to sit down and Gustav pretended, or at least I _think_ he pretended to sleep.

After what felt like hours but it was really only one, it was time for just Bill and I to have pictures. They got several of us feeding each other and playing frisbee. We didn't notice the storm until it started to rain. Bill ran for shelter with everyone else. It hadn't rained yet this year and I loved it. I twirled, letting the rain drizzle over my body.

"Star!" He called. "Get over here!"

"It's only rain Bill!" I laughed and danced.

Soon Braiden got the idea. "Bill, go join her!"

He looked at him as if he had grown other head. "Are you serious?"

"Of course! It would be perfect."

Bill sighed before running out to me. I saw him and ran, jumping into his arms. I kissed him. Soon he was running around and laughing with me. We didn't even notice the flashes or that the guys had some out. Soon they joined us.

Finally we ran under the roof edge where everyone else was standing. Between gasps Bill laughed. "That was so much fun!"

"I told you." I replied. The water dripped from our hair. We looked intensely into each other's eyes. Allowing the other to read our souls, giving everything up through our eyes.

Another flash went off. "What the fuck?!" Bill asked, confused and blinking his eyes, trying to clear the spots.

"Sorry." Braiden blushed. "it was a must-have picture."

I rolled my eyes as we walked in to dry off. According to Jost we'd catch a cold if we didn't change soon.

**XXX**

"I'm going out to get some Frosted Cherios." I announced to the guys three weeks later. We were at yet another hotel.

"You'll be Ok by yourself?" Bill asked nervously. Since we came out with our relationship a few of the fan girls have been trying to plan ways to get us to break up. Some even involved killing me off. I've also been recognized abit.

"Yeah. I saw a small store just down the street."

"OK, just make sure you take your phone." Tom threw in his approval, making me smile to myself. I was almost like the little sister he never had in a way. I was the one person he could look out for on this tour without getting freaked out on.

I nodded and placed it in my coat pocket. Sure it was summer, but it was still chilly at night. "Anyone else want anything?"

"Salt and Vinegar chips please!" Tom smiled.

"Nothing, thanks." Gustav answered.

"Georg?"

"Umm, a few chocolate bars."

"Of course you need more chocolate Georgy!" Tom bugged him. He just rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"And gummy worms please!" Bill threw in. I should have guessed.

"Ok. See you in about fifteen minutes." I walked out the door. I just needed to get out of there!

I walked to aisles of the small store, completely oblivious of the teenage girl behind the counter. I eventually found everything I needed and grabbed a couple energy drinks. I placed everything on the counter and flashed the girl a smile. She smiled back, but it didn't reach her eyes.

Then she asked me. "Are you Star?" I raised my eyebrows and she re-worded. "Are you dating Bill Kaulitz?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I am."

"Well I hope you guys do well together." She smiled again and I smiled back. She was so kind.

As I walked back to the hotel I thought about that encounter. All of a sudden I was grabbed from behind. "hey you filthy little slut. How could you steel my Bill from me?"

My eyes got wide. I tried to scream but someone punched me in the stomach. There was four of them. "Please." I begged.

But they didn't stop. They swore at me and threatened to do worse next time if I didn't break up with Bill. I managed to see two of their faces through my rapidly swelling eyes. One was the girl from the store and the other had dyed red hair and alot of peircings.

"Leave him alone." The girl from the store leaned about half an inch from my face. "Do you understand?" I tried to nod but it hurt so much. "Good." With that one of the other two kicked me one last time and they spit at me before leaving.

I hurt all over. I wanted to die. Come to tink of it, I probably would. Every time I breathed it felt like someone was stabbing me. I could only wish, then it wouldn't take so long to die.

I drifted in and out of darkness. They had taken me into the alley so nobody would see me, they left me here to die. I tried to scream, but my mouth felt like it was full of cotton. I remembered the phone. I prayed that it faired better than I did in the beating.

Slowly and painfully I pulled it our. I mentally cheered, it was OK. I dialed Bill's number which I had committed to heart. "Hello?"

"Bill," I muttered. "Help me."

"Star, is that you? Star?"

"Please Bill."

"Are you OK? Where are you?" I could hear the others in the background.

_"Grab your coats!" Tom shouted._

_"I'm going to get Saki and Tobi!" Georg said before the door shut. _

_"I'm calling Jost to tell him." Gustav spoke quickly I didn't hear the rest he said._

"Star!" Bill's voice was frantic. I could hear his worry and pain.

"Walk to the store, one of the alleys around there I think." I managed to get out. I breathed deeply and moaned.

"We'll be right there. Hold on baby!" He never hung up, instead I could hear his ragged breathing.

"Bill,"

"Yeah?"

"Hang up. I need to put my arm down. I hurt."

"I'll be there soon!" With that he was gone.

I listened to the city around me. The cars, the sirens, the shuffling feet. Yet nobody was there to help me. I was all alone, waiting. I started to realize how cold I was getting, lying in my own blood. Eventually though, I couldn't feel it any longer. I was floating away and my world went black.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey ppl! Srry if there r alot of mistakes... my good program quit on me! =/**

**thnx 4 all the reviews! keep em coming (i eat them up like chocolate! haha) **

**I'm thinking about putting song titles for every chapter. The performer or singer/band will be right under it!"**

**As promised, more drama has started! hope you like it... and i've got more planned for later on!**

**I finished **_**Twilight**_**! I absolutely loved it! Thnx agin to my BFF Bre 4 getting it 4 me!!!!!!!! Luv ya girl! i hate how they give you the first chappy of **_**New Moon**_** and it's a cliffy. So I might right something that continues from that, you never know!**

**Well I'm gonna wrap this up so I can post! thnx again 4 reviewing! We're almost at our goal!!!**

**~BECKY~**


	11. Cross My Heart

**Cross My Heart**

**~MARIANAS TRENCH**~

"Is she going to be OK?" A familiar voice kept asking. "Tell me please!" The voice was frantic.

I wanted to get up and hug him. To tell him I'm fine. I didn't want him to be in pain. Instead I opened my eyes. "Bill?" I became aware of teh rocking motion. It felt like we were on the tour bus again and I smiled. All that disappeared when I saw my disheveled boyfriends face appear above my own.

"Star, your awake!" He pulled me to his chest and I winced.

"Sir, your hurting her. Please put her down gently." The paramedic said absently.

"I'm sorry." Gently I was laid back down. "I was so scared." He admitted in less than a whisper. I hardly heard him.

His face went from pained to angry and then to sincere. "Baby, you've got nothing to be sorry for. _I'm_ sorry for bringing you into this."

"Don't." I pressed a finger to his lips with difficulty. "I chose this. You can't leave me, you promised." I reminded him of is former promise with a soft smile.

"I know." He stroked my hair and I fought to stay awake. "Just close your eyes love."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"I promise I will be." He kissed my hair. "I love you."

"I love you too Bill." I drifted off into a world of darkness.

**XXX**

I woke out of the darkness and panicked. _I don't know where I am! Why are their tubes in my?_ The thoughts ran through my head at full speed. I tried to sit up.

"Oh no you don't." A hand kept me on the bed. I saw Bill above me again. "Good morning sunshine."

"Hi." My throat was to dry to say much else.

"Would you like some water?"

I nodded my head. "Please." A straw was placed at my lips. Once I had enough to dampen my throat and re-hydrate me I looked up at him through my eyelashes. "Thanks."

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok. You don't look so hot though."

He smiled weakly at me. "Neither do you. But you do look better than three days ago."

"Wait, I've been in here for three days?"

"Yeah, they had to sedate you for a while so they could set your ankle and such."

"What about the tour? Now the fans will hate me even more!" The heart monitor I was hooked up to signaled my heart beating faster. "You should have left me and continued."

He looked shocked. "Don't say that!" He grabbed my hand. "I could never leave you behind." He looked pained at the thought.

Tears threatened to break the surface. "I love you Bill."

"I love you too."

I moved over in the small bed. Slowly I looked up at him. "I'm tired. Will you lay with me?"

He nodded with a small smile and eyes filled with what could only be described as love. He quickly took off his coat and shoes before climbing in next to me. Gently he lifted me a little so I could lay half on top of him. I rested my head on his chest and the steady beating of his heart helped me relax.

Just as my eyes were closing Bill kissed the hallow behind my ear. "What if a nurse walks in?"

"Then they'll have to deal with it." I muttered. Finally, I fell to sleep in my boyfriends arms.

**XXX**

"Star!" Everyone shouted as I hobbled onto the bus with Bill's help.

"Hey guys." I waved. "Did you miss me?" They must have because I was swallowed in a bear hug.

"Don't hurt her!" Bill laughed but never stopped them. Finally I was free to breathe again.

"Sorry about delaying your tour."

"It's no problem!" Tom hugged me again. He was just full of energy today, they all were. "I'm just glad my best friend is OK!"

I hugged him back. "You guys are too sweet."

"Only for you." They all replied at the same time. I just laughed.

"so what's on the agenda?"

"Next week there is another interview to talk about this." Bill told me. I had a hunch we would, so I shrugged.

"Anything else?"

"A concert tomorrow." Georg piped up.

"Ok. If you guys don't mind, I'm gonna go sleep for a little while."

"Of course!" Bill helped me to my bed despite my protesting. He pulled the covers up. "I love you."

"I know you do."

Three hours later I was startled awake, a scream caught in my throat. A layer of cold sweat stuck to my brow. It was too real. I quickly got up and lost my footing. The bus was still moving and it was dark out. Slowly I walked to Bill's bunk.

"Bill," I whispered.

"Wazwrong?" He sat up quickly, barely missing hitting his head on the shelf.

"It's me." I murmured.

"Waz wrong 'un?" He was trying to wake up.

"I just had to make sure you were still here. I had a dream that you left me." I spoke in a rush yet somehow he deciphered what I said.

"I would never leave you. I told you that." He was awake now.

"I just had to check. My dream was so real."

"Will you guys shut up?" A groggy Tom asked. "I'm tired!"

Bill pulled back his blankets. "Get in here."

"You sure?" I asked nervously.

"Definitely. Now get in!" I quickly crawled in and snuggled close. "Goodnight love."

"Night." I watched the ceiling. After a little while I whispered. "Why are you putting yourself through so much, dealing with me and all?"

He cracked open an eye. "Because you're worth it."

Slowly his eyes closed again. But his answer gnawed at me. "How do you know I'm worth it?"

"Because I wouldn't have chosen you if you weren't." I smiled. "Now will you please go to sleep like a normal person?" I chuckled to myself and closed my eyes. Eventually my breathing became even and I joined him in a dreamless sleep.

Someone landed on top of Bill and I with a thud. I jumped, instantly afraid. "Wake up guys!"

"What the fuck Tom?!" Bill shouted. "Are you OK Star?"

"Yeah." I mumbled, burying my face in his neck. "What time is it?"

"Four AM." Tom answered.

"Are you crazy?" I asked. "Did you smoke some bad crack or something?"

He laughed. "No. I woke you up to see if you wanted to go into the hotel. Otherwise you can stay out here."

Bill looked at me. "We were both awake now. "May as well go inside. We can sleep most of the day then."

Slowly we drug ourselves up and into the hotel. Right before I went into my room I turned to Bill. "Can I come over in five?"

He saw the uncertainty in my face. "As long as you promise to sleep." He joked.

"I promise." A yawn escaped my lips and we both laughed.

Five minutes later we were in the middle of the bed and we fell to sleep.

**XXX**

Slowly I stretched, wincing slightly at the little pain I still felt. Opening my yes I became aware of the body beside me. Propping myself up on my elbow I smiled at Bill's sleeping face. His dark, raven hair surrounded his head perfectly. He snored quietly as I watched.

I started to trace his features. his eyes were hidden behind a few pieces of hair. I ran a finger down his perfectly straight and angular nose. He twitched slightly as it tickled. Forcing myself not to laugh I finally ran my fingers over his satin-smooth lips. His breath tickled the tips of my fingers.

I was shocked when one of Bill's hands grabbed me and pulled me close to his body. I thought it was one of his reflexes in sleep but as our breath mingled, his chocolaty eyes met mine.

"Morning." He smiled, kissing the tip of my nose.

"Morning." I replied breathlessly.

"Did I frighten you?" He asked, trying to hide a smile. It made the corners of his mouth twitch upwards cutely.

"I'll answer that when I restart my heart." I replied sarcastically. He laughed openly. "Who knew Mr. Kaulitz was that fast?" I poked him gently in the chest.

He pulled me to his body so that the little space no longer existed. "There's alot you'll find out." He whispered seductively in my ear.

"Is that right?" I challenged playfully.

"It is." He began to kiss my neck. His teeth grazed the sensitive spot behind my ear. I shivered in pleasure. "You like that?"

I nodded dumbly.

"Good."

Ten minutes later our make out session was interrupted by the phone. I quickly reached for it. "Hello?"

"Hello. This is your nine o'clock wake up call." A polite yet tired voice replied.

"Thanks." I hung up.

"Who was it?" Bill asked, sitting up.

"Wake up call. Did Jost work that out?"

"Probably." A look crossed his face. "Go to your room, they're probably calling there!"

I ran across the hallway in my sweats and t-shirt. Sure enough, as soon as I walked I noticed the phone was ringing. "Morning." I answered breathlessly."

"Hello. Sorry to wake you but a nine o'clock wake up call was requested." The same voice as before replied.

"Oh right, thank you."

I broke down giggling on my bed. I think it was the lack of sleep. Bill poked his untidy head in. "What's wrong with you?"

Between gasps I managed to answer. "Lack. Of. Sleep. Too. Funny."

Soon he was laughing too. Finally we calmed. "I should go have a shower." Bill stated when he saw his reflection in the mirror.

I joined him and looked at the two of us. I made a face, making us both laugh again. We recovered again. "Me too."

As I walked to my bathroom he smacked my butt lightly. When I turned to look at him he made an innocent face and shrugged. I rolled my eyes, turning around. "i'm gonna make it look like you slept in your bed!" He called with a huge smile to my back.

"Whatever!"

**Author's Notes: Hey hey ppl! srry if there r any mistakes... my program still isn't working! =[. well this is another chappy finished! lol... I seriously don't have much to say except thnx 2 reviewers! By the time this is posted it means we've reached 20+!!**

**I'll admit, I can be obsessive, but I'm not in luv w/ the guys and they deserve respect and privacy! they **_**ARE**_** people! Oh, and yes... there is a difference... I luv the guys and their music but im not **_**in**_** luv w/ em!**

**Thnx again! im 4ever in luv w/ ya!**

**~BECKY~**


	12. Gotta Be Somebody

**A/N: Hey guys... keep in mind this was written late November 29****th****, or early November 30****th**** if u wish =P... so the author's notes at the end of the chappy r old! (Told ya b4 i write on paper 1****st****! Haha)**

**Gotta Be Somebody**

**~NICKLEBACK~**

"What's with the scarf?" Tom asked while they were having a break during soundcheck. They were having quite a few problems. This included one of Tom's strings breaking, Bill's microphone cutting in and out, and a thing of lights almost falling on top of Georg. They guys assured me nobody would miss him, but I would!

"It's called fashion. Maybe you should look it up." I teased. He stuck out his tongue like the two-year old he is on the inside.

Bill casually walked over to me. "I've never seen you wear a scarf before." He stated. "Why one now?"

I pulled it back just enough for him to see. "You cave a couple fucking hickeys."

"Now, now Star. Don't be ridiculous. Hickeys can't fuck." He wagged his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes. "Well I wasn't about to use all my makeup to cover them because I knew you'd get mad if I borrowed your's once I ran out."

"True, I probably wouldn't let you. You know me too well." His fingers traced the bruises lightly.

"Bill!" Someone called, causing us to look in the general direction. He pulled up my scarf for me. "We need you to check your mic again!"

"Ok!" He called back. He kissed my forehead. "Sorry." E was apologizing for both. I knew from one look into the deep pools of brown. I watched with a smile as he jogged to the stage and jumped up. My phone vibrated in my pocket, making me jump.

I checked the caller Id and grinned ear to ear. "Hey Lace! It's been forever!"

"I know!" She exclaimed into the phone. "A whole day!"

"So what's knew?"

She laughed. "Not much. I'm bored. Oh, Jordan's taking me out tonight."

I was happy for her, I really was. Just something didn't sit right with me about him. "Oh cool. Any idea what you'll wear?"

"Not a clue." She admitted. "I'm stuck between three outfits. He said we're going for supper and then clubbing."

"Ok. Sure I'll help you."

I heard some clicking. "I just sent you some pics."

Sure enough I looked and there was three outfits, neatly laid out on her bedroom floor. The first one was a pair of ripped skinny's with a black tank top and Tokio Hotel's symbol. Also with Black converse. The next one was a pair of Converse boots, a mini-skirt, black with pink high-lights, and a fairly revealing tube-top. Lastly was yet another pair of 'Emo' skinny's that we had shared. This particular pair has a lot of silver accents. The rest of the outfit consisted of a matching vest worn over a t-shirt with 'I'm screwing the basest's splashed across it and bright neon green high-tips.

"Does Jordan get jealous easily?"

"A little."

"Then I'd definitely go with the vest outfit! Georg would love that top!" I told her, laughing at the thought of it.

"Thanks hun. Shit, I gotta go, I'll call you later."

"Peace out dude! Have fun." I turned around to find four sets of eyes staring at me. Not to mention everyone _behind_ them! "What?"

"Wow." Gustav muttered under his breath. He chuckled. "_You_ sounded excited."

"What?" I asked again, this time it was rhetorical. "A girl can't be excited for a friend?"

He patted me on the shoulder. How was it all of them could make me feel extremely small, even though the G's were only four or five inches taller? "I guess we'll have to let this pass, for now."

Now I can't be sure, but I think he winked as he walked away. I just shook my head and turned to Bill. "Why were you all eavesdropping on my conversation?"

"It sounded so interesting." Tom replied cheekily.

"You were hoping you'd hear your name, weren't you?"

"A little." I love how easy it was for Tom and I to joke. Just like old times.

**(A/N: u all know i hate interrupting, but from here till the end of the chappy is based on Lacy's POV :])**

I put on the pair of skinnies excitedly. I was really happy Star helped me pick out this outfit. And I love the shirt! My hands shook a little as I applied my makeup, but it made it look really good. I checked my clock before deciding I have enough time to straighten my hair.

I finished and checked the clock again. Ten to seven, good timing. I applauded myself. I walked into the living room and turned on the TV. It was yet another re-run of Bill and Star's 'coming out' on the music channel. Seriously, haven't they seen it enough? It's almost as bad as the _Twilight_ mania.

I do have to admit, Robert Pattinson is sexy, despite his lack of hygiene. I found another music channel and it was some videos. I pulled my laptop towards me and checked my emails. Considering I do this twice, sometimes three times a day, I only had two new ones. They were both forwards.

One was labeled 'Blond Jokes, laugh ur ass off!' So I opened it I have to admit, they were funny and offensive at the same time. One was, 'I knew a blond that was so stupid she called me to get my number.' I almost pissed myself laughing the more I read. Another was, 'I knew a blond who was so stupid she got locked in a grocery store and starved to death.' That was pretty offensive. Lastly I read, 'Two blonds were walking down the street. One turned to the other and said, "Look at that dog with one blind eye." The other covered her eye and answered, "Where, I don't see anything."'

I knew Star would love them so I quickly sent the e-mail to her. I surfed the web for a while, checking my face-book and my-space. The next time I checked the clock in the corner Jordan was twenty minutes late. I rolled my eyes. _It never fails._

Sure enough, ten minutes later he was at my door. "I am so sorry!"

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my purse on my way out. Knowing him, he'd _forget_ his wallet. We sat in his old car. "So where too?"

"The beach." He answered.

"The beach?" I asked, thinking I had heard him wrong. He was dressed similar to me.

He nodded, his smile was huge. "I thought we could have a picnic and watch the sunset before going out."

I could have melted at his feet. "Oh."

We drove in silence, holding hands. My heart literally stopped when I saw the beautiful, secluded spot. My stomach twisted in knots as I thought about the two of us there. Alone.

"Beautiful, isn't it? He asked, reading my mind as he laid out the blanket.

I nodded my head. "It is."

We ate, laughed and shared a few quick kisses. The time flew by quickly and soon the sun started to sink. As it was about to leave the oranges and reds to somewhere unseen, we got heavily involved in a make out session that developed into more.

Afterwards as I sucked on Jordan's collar bone he moaned. "Oh Mary, Mary."

I pulled away, as if he had burnt me. "What the fuck?!"

"I'm sorry!" His eyes were huge. "It slipped out. I'm sorry Lacy!" I quickly put on my clothes, grabbed my stuff, and walked away, fighting back tears. If he slipped up a name after two months of dating, he wasn't worth it. "Please come back!" His voice carried in the wind.

I ran to get away. Once I reached the highway I slowed. Only two more miles and I'd be able to catch a cab. I was glad I had grabbed all my stuff. I made it into the city and flagged down on of the yellow cars.

"Where to?"

_Good question._ I thought. I really didn't know where I wanted to go. Finally I told him, "Abandoned Corner." It was one of my favorite café's. So small and quiet. And the poetry performed was a way to get lost in yourself.

We arrived in a short time. It was relatively quiet at eleven at night. "Here you go."

I handed him twenty bucks. "Thanks."

I walked inside, the darkness instantly comforting. I had missed it. "Can I get you anything?" A waitress asked kindly.

"Vanilla coffee please." I answered. Some emo was up there, ready poetry. It was really good. I felt my own pain in his words. Slowly the tears I had held back began to fall. The waitress brought my coffee and bill, but left me alone.

"Lace?" The same quiet voice I had gotten lost in asked.

I looked up and into the eyes of Andreas. Why it didn't dawn on me before, I'm not sure. "Hey." I smiled, wiping away the remains of tears.

"What's wrong?"

I tried to pretend it was nothing, but he's gotten to know me to well. To him my acts are transparent. "Fucking Mary." I spit out.

"Oh, ouch." He instantly understood. He hugged me and I found myself drawing strength from him. The water works started again.

"The sad thing," I sniffed. "Is that I was falling in love with him."

"Shh," He held me close, stroking my hair. I felt his lips touch my hair. "He's not worth it."

I looked at him with my red and swollen eyes. I'm not sure what came over me, but I leaned in and kissed him. His lips were frozen over mine and I went to pull away, but he wouldn't let me. He kissed me back.

**Author's Notes:**

**I needed this part to be put in! I think it was necessary for later chappies, but I'm not entirely sure cuz i tend 2 change my mind A LOT! Ask my mom! Lol... **

**Well that's yet another chapter behind us, and lucky #13 is coming up. Will it really be lucky is the question!**

**As I write these out on paper, it's finished the same day as chappy 11... that is unless after midnite 4 u is the next day. Rite now it's exactly... 12:57 AM! (November 29/30)**

**I want to say happy b-day to my sis! 13 2day girl!! Good luck in drama.**

**Kissing Bill Kaulitz would be hot, but singing with him would give me a reason to live! Lol.. I don't know or own anyone in these stories related to TH... nor do i own them personally!**

**Beep the reviews coming!**

**~BECKY~**


	13. Untouched

**A/N: back 2 Star's POV!!!!**

**Untouched**

**~THE VERONICAS~**

"That was fucking insane!" I screamed as the guys came off the stage.

"I missed my cue." Bill looked crestfallen. "And I almost fell into the crowd!"

"I didn't notice any of that!"

"You're just saying that because you're my girlfriend." He pouted.

"I am not!" I argued.

"Don't worry about it." Tom whispered. "He's always like this after a show. He'll be back to your Bill in about," He checked his phone. "Ten minutes."

True to his word Bill was even more hyper than before the show in ten minutes. "Sorry about snapping at you." He kissed me.

"It's OK. Tom explained it."

He raised his eyebrows. "Did he?"

"Yeah. But let's forget about that." I continued to kiss him. "Bill," I whispered. "I love you, I want you."

His breath hitched. "You sure?"

I nodded. "Definitely." Georg was making gagging noises. "Why don't you go find some girl to molest?" I asked with a smirk.

He laughed. "Whatever you say Ma'am." He mock saluted me.

"Have fun!" He flipped me off and I returned the favor.

Bill shook his head, laughing. "Can we go?"

"Someone's in a hurry." I teased, kissing the highest point I could reach, his chin. This was on the tip of my toes people!

"Well I've been waiting for you to say that for three fucking years." He murmured.

"You are the gentleman." I snuggled into him. "Let's go."

The ride back to the hotel was full of static energy. Nobody spoke, afraid to break into our bubble. We walked into the hotel, almost skipping. Every time Bill's hand brushed mine, the butterflies started all over again. We couldn't get to the room fast enough.

As soon as the door shut, Bill's lips were pressuring mine. I let his begging tongue enter my mouth with a moan. Soon hands joined in exploring and clothes were dropped. He pulled away for a mere second. "I love you."

**XXX**

The light attacked my eyes. It was torture! I blinked a few times and slowly became aware of my surroundings. I remembered last night with a light blush but even more so with a heart full of love.

I was lying on Bill's chest, our naked bodies touching almost everywhere possible. I watched him sleeping to quietly. Soft snores would be heard every now and again. My heart almost hurt, my chest was so over-ful of love and joy. One stray tear of happiness escaped. I never thought I could ever be this happy. Never thought I _deserved_ to be this happy.

"Bill," I murmured, kissing his neck. "Wake up Billa."

"Mmm," He groaned. "I don't wanna."

"Please, for me?" I kissed his eyelids and his eyes opened. "Well that was easy."

"Only for you." He kissed me back. He looked at the clock. "Fuck, it's only six in the morning!"

"You didn't shut the blinds last night and I didn't want to be awake alone." I whined.

He groaned again and rolled over, taking me with him. I felt him against my leg and the heat stirred. We laid like that for a while before he broke the silence. Making a face he stated. "We smell like sex. Maybe we should go," He broke off as I let my lips play.

What could I say? I couldn't help myself. His porcelain skin was to perfect to not touch. He had his fun last night, now it was my turn. I had read and saw so much but personally had been untouched. It was my turn to play.

**XXX**

We sat on the bus after lunch. It was going to be our home for the next two days as we traveled. Bill and I were engrossed in each other, much to everyone else's chagrin. Georg and Tom started bugging us, or tried to, and Gustav let us be. I jumped as my phone went off.

_Na, na, na, na._

_Na, na_

_Na, na_

_Can't touch this!_

I blushed and picked up. "Hi mom."

"Sweetheart! I miss you so much! How are you? You healing alright?"

"Yeah. The stupid cast gets in the was so much though." I answered but thought to myself, _Like last night and this morning._ "But I'm managing."

"I bet you are honey." I could hear her smiling. "Ben wants to talk to you."

The phone was passed. "Hi Sammy!" My hyper-active little brother shouted into the phone.

"_You don't have to yell!"_ Mom laughingly told him in the background.

"Hi Ben." I answered. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. When are you coming home?"

My eyes wanted to water. "Not for a while babe."

"I want you to come home!" He cried.

"Shh, Ben. How about you can call me every day if you want to."

He sniffed. I wanted so badly to be able to hug him and comfort him. "Ok." He agreed. "Mommy says I have to go. I love you Sammy."

The tears fell freely now. His voice was so broken. "I love you too buddy."

"He's so sad." Mom was back again.

"Yeah." I sniffed.

"Cheer up hun. Have some fun while you're away. I have to go now, but I love you."

"Love you too mom. I'll try." I hung up and wiped away the tears. I dialed the number I had committed to heart. _Come on Lacy, pick up. _I thought on the fourth ring.

Finally it was answered. "Hello?" A deep and familiar voice answered. I couldn't place a name though.

"Hi. Is Lacy there?"

"Hold on." It sounded as if the person was waking her up.

"Who the fuck is this?" She answered sleepily. Good old Lacy.

"Hello to you too." I rolled my eyes.

"Star! Ouch." I heard a thud as she presumably smacked her head.

"Hey. Who answered the phon? It didn't sound like Jordan."

An awkward pause lasted a few seconds. "That's because it wasn't." She finally answered. "It was Andreas."

"What?" I was speechless. I did not see that coming. "What happened to Jordan?"

"We broke up last night." She stated simply, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"So you go fuck Andi for some comfort?" I became aware of the guys watching me. I walked to the bunks.

"We didn't fuck!" She snarled into the phone. "He comforted me. Oh, and by the way, I had sex with Jordan. He slipped up a name, that's why we broke up."

I closed my mouth, shocked. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't," Her voice was soft once again. "I didn't tell you. I didn't want to bug you."

"You wouldn't have bugged me." I spoke softly now too. Then my voice got excited. "Bill and I made love for the first time last night."

She gasped. "How was it?"

"Amazing." I sighed. "Fucking amazing. Literally."

"You're so lucky. Bill truly love you."

"You'll find that some day. I was just lucky to have found him so early. You should have fun playing the field while you can."

"I guess you're right." I heard her sigh. "I gotta go Star. I'll talk to you later."

"See you. Love you girl." I hung up and smiled to myself. Slowly I turned around and screamed.

**Author's Notes:**

**That's the end of lucky # 13!!! It's shorter, I know, I'm sorry! But i thought this would be a good place to end. *grins evilly* maybe a fan snuck on board, who knows? Lol...**

**Thnx 4 reviews guys, i luv u!!! keep em coming!**

**I'm sick so i don't know if that means more or less updates, it depends on how the comp affects me! Oh, and before i 4get... don't forget to check out the poll. The more responses the quicker a new story will be up!**

**I don't know or own anyone or anything in relation to TH!!!**

**~BECKY~**


	14. Everything

**Everything**

**~FEFE DOBSON~**

Slowly I turned around and screamed. Instantly the smirk disappeared from the dread-headed boy's face. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" He pulled me into his arms.

I gulped in the air, trying to restart my heart. "It's OK." I gasped. "I'll be fine."

"Seriously. I'm sorry." He held me at arms length. "Bill would kill me if you had died on me!"

I giggled lightly. "Well you didn't kill me, so why were you following me?"

A blush crept up, attacking his ears. "I didn't follow you. But what's with Andi an whoever you were talking too?"

"Snoopy, snoopy." I swatted his shoulder, not all that lightly.

He stuck out the lips that were so much like his brother's in a pout. "Please?"

"It was Lacy, but I had it wrong. He just comforted her when she broke up with Jordan."

Tom made a face. "I'm surprised he even stayed with her that long. I mean, he's even worse than me!"

I rolled my eyes. "Is that even possible?"

Sticking his tongue out he nodded. "It actually is." All of a sudden he threw me onto the bed and held me down. "Bill!" He screamed.

Soon my boyfriend's dark hair poked into the area. "Yeah?" His eyes widened before he grinned. He had gotten the idea but Tom asked anyway.

"Can you help me tickle her?"

"Of course." And then I was attacked.

I screamed and squirmed, but they never ceased. Soon the G's curriosity got the better of them and they joined in. David burst in and shouted at the top of his lungs. "Stop it!"

We were all so stunned that we froze in our spots. Tom's hands were attacking my neck. Georg was getting my feet and toes. I was supr ticklish there. Gustav was attacking my ribs, my most ticklish spot. Lastly I realized Bill's hands were on my chest. I blushed and shrugged all of their hands away.

"Yes?" I raised my eyebrows at the boy's manager.

He looked at me then laughed. "You were getting mulled!" He must've thought it was hilarious or something because he couldn't stop laughing.

I laughed lightly too. "Jeez Jost, can't you control your boys?"

He shook his head and jumped, landing on top of all of us. "I guess not."

We sat like that for a while before Bill murmured. "I think we're killing Star."

I closed my eyes and pretended to be dead. To bad they took it to their advantage and started tickling me again. Except this time David was in on it.

**XXX**

Today was the interview, and I was really nervous. My fingers kept tapping on everything and anything close. At the moment it happened to be Bill's knee. He grabbed my hands and held them in his extremely long and thin ones.

"Relax." His eyes were gentle.

I sighed deeply. "I'm nervous. The fans already hate me."

"They don't hate you personally," He argued. "They're just jealous."

I giggled. "How is it you always know how to make me smile?"

"Because I hate to see you sad. Not to mention I'm amazing that way."

"So modest." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course." He put an arm around me. "If you get nervous or scarred up there, jsut remember that I love you."

I nodded and kissed him on the lips lightly. "Thanks."

"Ok guys, hi." A man came off the stage and towards us. "I'm Tim and I'm going to be the interviewer today. Soirry about al the crazyness." He was talking about all the screaming girls.

I smiled weakly. "It's Ok." Bill answered. Then he whispered to me. "It will be OK. Just remember."

I leaned against him. Then Tim came back. "We need you out here now." He smiled kindly.

"Ok." Slowly we stood. When they called us out, we joined hands and walked onto the small stage. We were greeted with many boos but even a few cheers.

One person screamed. "I love you Bill and Star! Never break up!"

At that moment a smile made its way towards my eyes and Bill gave my hand a squeeze. The interview started really basic and I found myself answering many of the same questions ads my first interview with Bill.

"So now all that's over with, I'd like to talk about Star's injury." Tim smiled softly.

I cleared my throat. Slwoly I started into the story. When I finished he just looked at me and th whole place was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. "Are you OK?" I askd and Bill chuckled beside me.

"That really happened?" You could see the shock in his eyes.

I nodded and Bill threw in. "When I found her I almost died. I was so scared. I never thought someone would do that out of jealousy."

It was still quiet. "Have you found the girls?"

"Yes." I whispered. "Thank goodness."

Bill looked directly at the camera at that moment. "Please don't hurt her anymore. If anything happened to Star, I can guaruntee you Tokio Hotel will be over. I wouldn't be able to go on if yu hurt her. I love you guys and thank you to those of you who support us."

Tim nodded and smiled. "That's all we have time for today. Thanks for coming out. Bill and Star everyone." The crowd was mostly full of cheers now, but there were still a few boos. We waved anyway as we walked off the stage. It felt as though a huge weight was lifted off of our shoulders.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys... i feel incredibly guilty! I made you wait so long and it was unintentional! My friend let me borrow **_**New Moon**_** and i absolutely had 2 read it... it wuz amazint!**

**SPOILER ALERT:**

**I wuz uber pissed when Edward broke up w/ Bella... i literlly screamed!**

**And then i wuz busy w/ SRC stuff 4 my skool... we had a dance on Friday (winter formal) and i invited my friend. We didn't get home till around 1am and stayed up till about 2:30. On Saturday we woke up early and went to her place and stayed up till midnite or so and got up between 8:30 and 9:30.... so its good that i got this up. Srry again 4 the wait!**

**I luv u all!!!!!!!!!**

**Bill took me shopping and we bought sum uber sexy clothes and makeup... jkjk... i don't know or own the boys of TH nor anyone or anything in relation to em!**

**Thnx 4 amazing reviews guys! *HUGGLZ***

**~BECKY~**

**srry again 4 the wait... i feel horrible about it!**


	15. Reach Out

**Reach Out**

**~HILARY DUFF~**

Tim walked out shortly after us. "Thanks again for coming out."

We smiled at him and I spoke. "Thank you for letting us get our message out."

"No problem. Those fan girls scare me sometimes!" We all laughed and talked a while longer. Before he left he turned to me with sympathy in his eyes. "I hope you heal well."

"Thanks." I smiled and Bill nodded.

"You ready to go, love?" Bill asked quietly.

"Sure. What are we doing now?"

A smile crossed his face and I knew what the answer was before it even came out of his mouth. "Shopping!" Quickly he pulled me to the cab where David was already waiting.

We drove to the big mall and I gasped. I had heard so much about how huge it was, but didn't believe it until this instant. We walked out, adorned in our disguises, and into the main entrance. Of course Bill drug me off to his favorite stores. I guess it's a good think we have the same style. Otherwise I would have ditched him!

We roamed the racks, not looking for anything in particular. Bill was looking at the cuffs and accessories. Currently a huge silver ring had his attention. A single pair of pants caught my attention. They were a bright blue with black checker board print over it. I looked at the tag and they were even in my size! I kept them with me and finally we could pay.

After we got out of the store I looked at my wallet in disgust. It was officially empty. "Hey Bill?" He stopped looking at the jeans rack and raised his eyebrows. "Do you think Jost would give me a job if I asked?"

He looked down at me. "Why would you want a job? We aren't boring you, are we?"

I shook my head. "No," I spoke carefully. "But I am broke."

His chocolatey eyes held my gaze, even though he was deep in thought. "I've got it. You can be our blogger for our trips and stuff."

"What about your YouTube channel?"

"They only show some stuff. You can take pictures and write up for the people who can't watch the videos!" He grabbed my hand. "We're done here, let's go find David!"

I laughed as I stumbled after him, trying to keep up with his long strides. This boy is a real keener.

**XXX**

We found Jost, lounging in the bus. He was on his cell once again. When we walked in and he saw the look on Bill's face, he sighed and hung up his phone. "Yes?"

"We have an idea!" Bill announced, entirely too happy. I groaned inwardly as he waited for David to ask what it is.

"Ok. Shoot." The manager leaned back, knowing how he is.

"Well Star is broke." I groaned out loud now. He didn't have to be so blunt. "And I know she won't live off of me, cause that's just who she is. She was going to ask if you had a job for her and I suggested becoming the official blogger of our tour." David went to interrupt but Bill kept talking. "That way, fans who can't watch our videos can read about what's happening. What do you think?"

Finally he took a breath and I stared at him. Those singer lungs sure can come in handy. Jost looked back and forth between the two of us, making me nervous. Finally a smile cracked his face. "That's a brilliant idea!"

I smiled too now and Bill's hadn't left his face the whole time. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I shouted and hugged David.

He chuckled and hugged me back, well sorta. "No problem. You start as soon as we get you a camera!"

Then I turned to Bill and literally flung myself at him. Well let's just say, we've been together a while now and I didn't know he was that solid. I fell backwards but he caught me before I hit the ground and held me to him in a long hug. "Thanks." I murmured.

"You're welcome." We stood like that until the other guys herded onto the bus, laughing and talking extremely loud.

Tom had another girl on his arm, but for some reason she looked different. As we were all visiting (I found out her name is Amy) I figured it out. She wasn't _all_ over Tom like every other girl he's had that I've seen. Plus, she was quieter, and even a little prettier, not being sickenly thin and all.

Another difference was that Tom wasn't groping her. I smiled as their hands intertwined. Maybe Tom was changing. Bill nudged me and pointed discreetly at them. I nodded and mouthed, "I know."

I leaned against him, resting my head in the crook in his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I listened to his heart beat. Slowly I adjusted myself so I could wrap my arms around his amazingly thin waist. Like when we first went out, it took a blow at my self-esteem. He was just so much prettier than me.

I sighed and he continued to stroke my hair. "You OK Star?" I nodded. "You're beautiful." He whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear. It was like he had read my mind. I nuzzled closer to him, loving with all my heart.

**XXX**

The next day I went shopping for a camera with Josh's help. He may be a make-up artist and hair stylist, but he sure does know a lot about cameras!

"So you think this will be the best one?" I asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Yes." He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Don't you trust me?"

I pretended to think. "I don't know."

"Please?" He pouted.

"Of course I do!" We laughed and I hugged him. "Thanks again for helping me. I'm so excited!"

"I know you are. So what's the first blog going to be about?" He seemed super curios.

"You'll have to wait and see, won't you?"

He stuck his tongue out at me. "You're no fun!"

"What's so fun about ruining the surprise?"

"Then I get to keep the secret too!" We had finished paying and josh was setting it up. He turned it on, "Say cheese!" I had made a face and he snapped the picture. When we saw it we burst into giggles.

"I love it!" I gasped.

"You have to put it on MySpace!"

"Ok, ok. And I'll give you a clue." His head snapped up and I grabbed the camera. "I'm going to take pictures of everyone!" I snapped one of him, and let's just say it wasn't the most flattering picture of him.

"No fair!" He pouted.

"Fine, pose and say fuzzy pickles."

"Fuzzy pickles?" He asked and I snapped the picture. It actually turned out really good. If Josh wasn't gay and I wasn't dating Bill, I'd definitely go for him!

On the way back to the hotel I snapped random pictures of the city. Some of the buildings and scenery was breathtaking. I even took some pictures of the fans outside of the hotel. They were the foundation of any music!

That night at the concert I was busy snapping pictures. I took some at the sound check of the crew and then David. At the concert I took several pictures of the performances and crowd. Ok, I admit it, most of the pictures were of Bill. Can you blame me?

By the time the concert was over, the guys were exhausted. So instead of hanging out, they went to bed and I pulled out the new laptop we also bought. Quickly I loaded the pictures and pulled up a fresh document and started.

_Hi everyone. This is Star Skealburg. Alot of you probably hate me, but I'm going to be blogging Tokio Hotel's tour. Let me start by saying, the tour has been grueling. The guy's are awake __alot__, and when they don't have a concert, they're usually doing an interview or photo shoot. Here are a few pics from the last three shoots they've done._

I put in the pictures. One set was from before I was with them. Boy did the guys look good. The next was the ones of me with the guys. They were OK. The last ones were the ones from today. I hadn't seen them yet and they were amazing. I had no doubt it was Braiden's work again. As much as I disliked him, I had to acknowledge his photography skills.

_So, I just got my camera for this job today, or should I say yesterday. I promise there will be a little more behind-the-scene pics later._

_Tonight the guys performed to a huge crowd. One of the groups of girls who managed back-stage passes were all the way from America! At some songs, you could hardly hear Bill's voice over the fans' voices. _

_They played their best and felt great when they came off stage. They even went back out on an encore! By the time they finished they could hardly stand on their own. Right now they're asleep and dead to the world but I know they want me to say thanks to you guys! See you in Dublin, Ireland!_

_Signing off.... Star*_

I quickly posted the pictures from sound check and the concert before sending it to Jost. Hopefully it was good enough. I'd never really done the whole blogging thing before.

I checked the clock and realized it was almost four in the morning. I yawned, putting my laptop and camera away and going to bed.

**Author's Notes:**

**No cliffy this time! lol... I liked writing this chapter! The pants I described are exactly like a pair I got earlier this week. I also got a pair of hot pink ones and yellow ones! Thanks Sasha!!!!**

**K, i've never really done the blogging thing so plz tell me if it turned out good or not! once i wrap up **_**Sleepover**_** (wich is almost finished!) i may write a story of the blogs!**

**i slept w/ Tom and got knocked up.... OMG... I'm soooooooo shitting u! lo... as usual i don't know or own anyone or anything in relation to TH... let alone the guy's themselves!!**

**I luv u guys! R & R plz!**

**-- i miss you lisa!! we have to get together over the break. i'll hopefully see you soon!--**

**Happy Christmas and Merry New Years ppl! lol... =P**

**~BECKY~**


	16. Talk To Me

**Talk To Me**

**~GEORGE~**

I continued to blog for the guys as we toured Europe. I _never_ thought I'd be able to travel like this and it was amazing! I was sad when it came to an end. We were in Berlin and the guys were doing their last show.

"Hello Berlin!" Bill shouted enthusiastically. The crowd erupted in female screams. "You ready for us to blow your socks off?!"

The cheering and screams got even louder, if that was even possible. It almost broke my ear drums, and I was used to all of this! Even David Jost flinched!

They started their first set and I snapped pictures. I was getting really good, if I do say so myself. One of the fan girls managed to jump onto the stage and I snapped a picture as she tried to molest poor Tomi-boy. Soon security got her away, but not until after I had my picture.

I became aware of Bill calling me. Nervously I walked onto stage with a light shove from David. Luckily I had left my camera back stage.

"As a lot of you know." Bill continued talking to the crowd. "I've been writing some new music. You also know that Star holds a big part of my heart." I knew where this was going and I blushed. He grabbed my hands and looked me in the eyes. "This is for you."

_Promises were broken_

_And I left you alone._

_Pain came to both of us_

_We were broken._

_Nobody could help us_

_Couldn't save us._

_But one twist of fate_

_Brought us together_

_Once again._

_Our hearts became one_

_I am your's._

_Eventually the ice faded_

_My sun has returned._

_A hand caught me_

_Pulling me back._

_A single smile_

_Could save me._

_One twist of fate_

_Brought us together_

_Once again._

_Our hearts became one_

_I am your's._

_Forgotten,_

_But never again._

_You're mine forever_

_You saved me._

_Just one twist of fate_

_It just took one._

_Brought us together_

_Once again._

_Our hearts became one_

_I don't want that to change_

_I love you._

_I am your's._

Tears streamed down both of our faces and the crowd erupted in cheers. Slowly we faced them. This was the acceptance we've been looking for.

They continued the concert after a short break. I went down right next to the crowd and got a few pictures. I was going to miss this.

When they were done I flung myself at Bill. "That was beautiful!" I kissed him passionately.

He pulled away and looked me in the eyes again. It made the palms of my hands sweat. Finally he spoke in his honey-sweet voice. "I want you to move in with me." I stared at him in shock. I couldn't believe he just said that. "Please say something." He begged, his grip on my hands loosening.

I still stared but answered slowly. Carefully. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "Very. You know I love you. Besides, we've basically been living together for like, two and a half months!"

I stared at him a little longer, just to make him nervous. I could tell he was by the way he bit his lip. Finally I leaned my head on his chest. "I'd like that."

His heart was beating a mile a minute. A small smile played with my lips as he sighed. "You scared me there."

"I love you."

**XXX**

Bill wrapped his arms around me as we took a break from unpacking. my back was so sore! Last night hadn't helped either.

"I'm so glad you're here. Though it's a bugger to unpack. Tell me again why we couldn't get the guy's and Saki to help."

"Because it wouldn't be as romantic silly!"

"Yeah, cause breaking our backs is romantic." he replied, sarcasm dripping from his tongue.

"You've never complained before." I countered. As much as I tried though, I couldn't stop the light color creeping up my cheeks.

"I know." He kissed me. "I guess we should get back to work."

Now, it wasn't that I have a lot of stuff, more the fact that we have to fill two different rooms. My room had to _look_ like it was lived in.

We had moved all of my stuff yesterday. So today consisted of unpacking. Finally around five pm we finished. We sat on the couch with a sigh and Bill rested his head in my lap.

"I'm glad that's over." He spoke quietly, his eyes closed. He wasn't wearing makeup today and looked gorgeous.

"Me too." I ran my fingers through his amazingly soft hair.

"I'm taking you out for supper." He announced a few minutes later.

"Is that right?"

"Yeah. Do you mind if the cameras come along?" I raised my eyebrows at him. "They're filming the last episode before the holidays." He explained. "They want everyone doing their own thing."

"Ok." I agreed. I hadn't really been in an episode yet anyway. "That sounds like fun. Do we have to dress up?"

"Nope. Not tonight."

"Thank god." He smiled at my answer.

So we got ready, each taking a couple hours. It's sure a good thing we have more than one bathroom. We actually have three and a half. When we were finished I was surprised to find Bill waiting for me. He was wearing only a little makeup, had his hair down, and was wearing his usual attire.

I had opted for the pants I had bought, a black tank-top, eyeliner and mascara, and I pulled my hair up so my top layer hung down around my head. Bill smiled and got up, grabbing my hand.

We ate and as the night wore on, I started to forget the camera. We laughed and joked alot, like usual. Bill was so hyper he started to mock the other guys. It was just too funny.

That night we were exhausted. We crawled into Bill's kind-sized bed and he fell asleep almost instantly. I pulled out my laptop and checked my emails. I saw one from Annie. The title was_ Urgent_, so I opened it.

_Star. How are you? We're all good here and happy you're back. We had missed you so bad! Speaking of missing you, Dad visited us. He came across your blogs and wants to see you. Please give him a call._

_Love always, Annie._

I sighed, checking the clock. It was only shortly after eleven. May as well get it over with. It was ringing over and over again and I was about to hang up. "Hello?" A voice answered.

"Dad?"

"Sammy!" He cheered. "Oh my god. I miss you so much. How are you?"

"I'm great Dad. I heard you wanted to talk." I smiled despite myself, he was so excited.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you'd like to go out for lunch with me tomorrow. To catch up, you know."

I hesitated, looking at the sleeping angel beside me. "Sure Dad." We discussed when and where before I hung up. Gently kissing Bill's forehead I lay down. I can't wait for tomorrow!

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys! hope ur liking where this is going! it's a double whammy so i may not have seen any new reviews before this is up. i luv u guys!**

**there was a rumor that Bill lip-synchs at the American/Canadian concerts. Their manager, David Jost, says it's not true but he wants to hire Perez Hilton to be their publicist! haha... I'd still luv the guys. They just want to put on the best show ever!**

**BFF's w/ the guys? I wish! i don't own them ppl!!**

**U guys rock! i luv the reviews! merry Christmas! **

**~BECKY~**

ps... i miss evry1 frum the lake!!!


	17. Time Of My Life

**Time Of My Life**

**~DAVID COOK~**

"Mmm," I groaned and rolled over. "Not yet."

"Come on Star," Bill's soothing voice was whispering in my ear. "It's two PM."

With that I sat straight up. "Are you serious?!"

"No." He laughed. "But you do need to get up."

I flopped back into the pillows. "But I'm sleepy."

He crawled onto the bed and started tickling me. Then he kissed my cheek. I never noticed before, but he had a light amount of blond stubble. It tickled my cheek and he noticed. He chuckled and gave me one last kiss before running his cheek lightly over mine.

"Wake up Princess."

"When he called me Princess, I remembered my dad. I sat straight up again, I also remembered our conversation last night. "Aww shit. What time is it?"

"Eleven thirty, why?" He looked shocked at my outburst.

"Talked to dad last night. I'm supposed to meet him for lunch in an hour. Oh my god, I'm so late!" I explained in one breath as I got up and grabbed clothes.

"Your dad? Lunch? In an hour?" Bill followed me to the bathroom, trying to clear things up.

"yeah. Sorry Bill, but I gotta shower."

"It's Ok. Want me to call a cab?" He looked as frazzled as I felt.

"Thanks hon." I gave him a quick kiss. "Love you." I shut the door on his amazingly gorgeous face.

**XXX**

Sitting down breathlessly I gasped out. "I'm sorry I'm late dad."

His smile was so bright, I had to blink. "It's OK Sam. I'm just glad you even agreed."

"I've missed you Daddy. Why wouldn't I?" I yawned. "Sorry, I've been so busy lately. I haven't had much rest."

"Oh really. What have you been up too?" Curious, he asked.

"I've actually just moved the last of my stuff into Bill's place." I told him with a light blush adorning my cheeks.

"That boy Bill Kaulitz that you used to be friends with? The one who abandoned Tom when they became famous?" He asked, it almost sounded as if he was a little irked.

"Yes. That would be the one and he just happens to be my boyfriend." I replied coldly. Then I threw in, "Let's not forget, he's not the only one who abandoned me that year."

He recoiled as if I had slapped him. But soon his eyes softened. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. It's just, I saw how you felt after that."

"It's OK Dad. How about we eat." Smiling weakly I dug in.

We chatted about when had happened lately. He told me that he has a new girlfriend and that he's going to ask her to marry him. That shocked me but not as much as when he said I was going to have three new step-siblings if it went through. I told him about re-meeting the twins and he asked about the blog.

I couldn't believe it. After two and a half years apart, I was finally having a proper meal with my father. I smiled to myself. This was how a messed up life was supposed to get some normality.

After lunch Dad took me to see the new horror film. That may sound weird, but we're both horror fanatics! Besides, Bill never takes me to horrors and I needed to see one badly. I swear, my addiction for horror movies was almost as bad as my addiction for coffee! Great, I'm thinking to much. Now I want some coffee.

He must've read my mind. We stopped at the German equivalent of Starbucks. I quickly ordered and expresso and sipped it as soon as it was in my hands. Dad laughed at my sigh.

"What? I've missed coffee."

"Hmm, you're just as bad as me."

I joined in his laughter. "Shoot, looks like I'll have to give it up."

He just shook his head. "Let's go. We're going to be late for the movie!" Taking my hand, he drug me to the theater.

**XXX**

"How was your lunch date?" Lacy asked as we watched TV that night. Her and Andreas had stopped by to hang out. They were a super cute couple, and I was happy for them. Currently they sat on the black, leather love seat and Bill and I were sitting in the recliner. Since we both were very thin, we fit together in that chair quite comfortably.

"Haha. Good. I've really missed my dad." Bill gave me a small squeeze.

"It's cool that he wants to get together with you and your siblings once a week." Did I forget to mention that earlier? Yeah, this was going to become a weekly thing.

"Definitely. It'll be good for Ben too. He really needs his Dad."

"I second that!" Andi held up his can of beer.

Bill laughed and held his up too. "To Mr. Skealburg!"

"He'll make you call him Dwight." I threw in before taking a sip of my beer. It wasn't my favorite alcoholic drink. It was too bitter for me.

Soon we were telling each other more embarrassing stories about each other. I could have died when Lacy told them about the time I got caught admitting my feelings for the hot intern by the guy himself.

But I got her back by telling them some stories about her. one that I told was when the biggest nerd in the school started stalking her. She finally agreed to go to the winter formal if he'd leave her alone. He tried to put the moves on her and she spazzed out. Everyone remembers her for that incident. It didn't help that he ripped her dress as he walked away. After a few beer each, we started to get tired. Our movie kept playing as out bodies shut down.

I woke up to the quiet buzzing and snowy screen of the TV. Bill's soft snores that I had grown accustomed to were hardly audible. I looked over and Lacy was wrapped up in Andreas' arms. I sighed. This was to perfect. My friends and the man I love, all together. I sighed, shutting off the TV with the remote and curling up closer to Bill.

The next time I woke up, the sun was streaming through the big picture window and Bill's breath was pushing a strand of my hair into my face. It was the tickling from that which had woken me up. It was also the set of eyes on me.

"Ben!" I sat up to pick him up and Bill fell face-first into the couch.

He jumped up just as quickly. "What's wrong? Who's hurt?"

I laughed and set Bill down. "It's nothing. Just my family."

He looked down at my brother, who was currently trying to squeeze the circulation out of his legs. "Hey Ben." He looked up from ruffling the little guy's hair. "Hi Annie, Ariel, Rikki." He nodded.

Mom smiled. "Hello Bill."

"Your hair is funny." Ben stated, pointing his little finger at Bill.

He caught his reflection in the TV. "I guess it is." He smiled.

I quickly woke Lace and Andi. They blushed and sat up. "My family is here." I told them.

Eventually I made my way to the kitchen and started making dinner. Soon Bill joined me. We started to sing and dance, making some pancakes and cutting fruit. Once the smell drifted to the living room, the others wandered in.

We sat down to have a meal together. It turned out really good. I never thought Bill would be able to cook. I guess it's true, there is a first for everything.

**Author's Notes:**

**It's the holidays so there may be some more updates... yet my Grandma just got put into the hospital on the 21st and it may interfere, it being the holidays and all... I hope to God that she gets better.**

**I've really got nothing to say so plz tell me what you think! I truly am a huge fan of horror films!!! lol...**

**My parents wrapped each of the guys; Bill, Tom, Georg, and Gustav; all individually and put them under the tree... i'm just kidding. the same as usual... i don't own em!**

**Not everyone celebrates Christmas so... Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, Merry Christmukkah, Happy Holidays!!!**

**~BECKY~**


	18. The End is My Happy Ending

**The End is My Happy Ending**

**~MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE & AVRIL LAVIGNE~**

It's been two months and I'm still having dinner with Dad every week. Bill has even started coming with me. Dad eventually warmed up to him and they get along quite well now.

I thought about this as I rode home. Bill was back into the studio with the guys. They were getting really pumped yet they won't let me hear anything. The other guys didn't know that Bill has sung a couple of their new ones for me though.

I decided to call Josh and see if he wanted to go shopping with me. "Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Josh, guess who?"

"Umm," I paused before listing off a bunch of names. "Sarah, Jessica, Blaze, Rebecca?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Nope, one more try." I giggled.

"Ok, I'm gonna take a shot in the dark here. Is it Star?"

"Congratulations! You figured it out!"

"Well, what the hell is my favorite girl doing, calling me at this hour?"

"It's three pm Josh! It's time you got your lazy ass out of bed anyway." I exclaimed and the driver looked in the mirror at me.

"But I was up late." He complained.

"Suck it up Princess. Wanna come shopping with me or not?"

"Hell yeah!" He perked up instantly. I knew I could count on him.

"Ok. See you in a little while!" I hung up with a huge smile. It was time to spend some of that money I had put away!

We shopped for hours. I loved shopping with Josh, but I had forgotten how tiring it was. He drug me into every store we could see and would hand me random articles of clothing. By the time we were finished, I was glad I had worn my hair up. It was a giant, statically mess.

"Hun, it's time we got you home." He laughed, dragging my half-dead body.

"Ok." We rode in silence and I dozed off. It was nice that Josh could afford a personal driver. When we got to mine and Bill's place, he shook me awake. "Do you want to come in?"

"No thanks hun. You go get some rest!"

"Thanks for coming Josh, I had fun even though you did kill me!" I smiled.

His white teeth flashed in the returned smile. "Thanks for being my model."

My shoulders shook in silent laughter as I walked to our front door. I was about ready to collapse on my feet. I almost did when I saw the sight in the living room. Bill was hugging a ver pretty blond. Her hair was even lighter than my natural color, but obviously fake. I leaned against the door but as I looked closer, I noticed more. Bill had a disgusted look on his face and was hardly touching her. I smiled to myself. He was very faithful.

He looked up and met my look. Relief washed over his face. "Star! I was wondering when you'd get home!" He ran over and kissed me. I had a feeling he was trying to give the unknown guest a hint.

"I would have been earlier, but I went shopping with Josh." He nodded in understanding. I looked at the girl with curious eyes.

"Umm, this is Cassandra." He introduced us. "Cass, this is my _girlfriend_, Star."

"Your ex?" I whispered. He nodded. Then I spoke out loud. "Nice to meet you."

"And you." She replied coldly, her eyes dark.

"Would you like to stay for coffee?" I asked with polite fakeness and one of the smiles I hadn't used in a while.

"I was actually just leaving, thanks." With that she walked out the door.

As soon as she was gone, Bill slumped into a kitchen stool. "Oh. My. God."

I laughed. "Was she here long?"

"No. She had actually just arrived. Thank God you came." He smiled, but something seemed off.

"I'm always here to help." I kissed his cheek. "But I'm exhausted so I think I'm going to go sleep."

"Ok love. You sure you don't want something to eat?" I was actually getting used to him cooking for me.

"No thanks. I grabbed something at the mall."

"Ok, sleep well."

"Thanks love."

**XXX**

Since the day I met Bill's ex, I've been seeing her everywhere. I've seen her at the mall, the spa, and even at Abandoned Corner when I went for coffee with Lace! Maybe I was just paranoid.

"Sam," A hand was waving in front of my face. "Sammy." I shook myself out of my stupor.

"Sorry Dad." I smiled. "I was thinking." Cassandra was literally sitting three tables down, with _my_ ex, Braiden.

"No problem darling. So, how come Bill bailed?"

"He had to go fix up some vocals on the song he wrote me." I smiled.

"Isn't that album supposed to come out in a couple weeks?" I knew what he was thinking.

"Yeah. But Bill wanted the song to be perfect so he forced them to allow him to fix it. This was the only time he could get in." I saw the ex's get up and walked out together from the corner of my eye.

"Well I hope it turns out well for them."

"Me too." I looked at my phone. We had been talking for two hours! "Dad, I have to get home. See you next week?"

"Yeah. I'll call you later. Love you."

"Ok. See you. Love you too Dad."

I was excited to get home. Bill should be waiting. It was our one year anniversary. I hummed _Fate_ as I walked the short distance home. I remembered my grad and almost laughed. Bill was definitely the most flamboyant escort, dressing in his pin-stripped pants and suspenders and all.

I opened the door with my key, jumping on the inside of my very being. Walking into the hallway, I stayed quiet. I wanted to surprise my boyfriend. I stopped short and slumped quietly against the wall for support. In front of me was Bill. He was kissing Cassandra.

"Bill," I whispered. "Why Bill?" No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't look away. Silent tears streamed down my cheeks. Finally I stood.

I gave them one last look and turned away. On the way out I saw the fresh flowers in a vase, waiting for me to claim them. I grabbed it and threw it against the picture of us at that first photo shoot together. I left after the satisfying crash of glass shattering.

Furiously, I pulled out my phone.

_You fucker. I saw u with her. I hate you!_

Shortly after I sent it, he replied.

_Im sorry, u don't understand._

Tears blurred my vision and I could hardly send a message back.

_So tell me._

I was begging. He needed to tell me why he broke my heart. I was answered.

_I can't._

'_Well that's original.'_ I thought bitterly. The tears still fell and I didn't try to stop them. I knew nobody from my family would be home, so that was the first place I went.

As soon as I got there, I went into the bathroom. I grabbed a razor and smiled ruefully. Then I searched the place for the bottle of pills I had stashed away so long ago. As I grabbed them, I caught my reflection in the mirror. I stepped closer and glared at myself. I wasn't good enough for him. Not pretty enough, not near as pretty as _her._

I shoved both of my possessions into my purse and headed off. I went to the only place I could be alone. Only a few people knew about it, and I had claimed it mine three years ago. It was an old, abandoned building three blocks away from my place.

When I got there, I was over-come with the writings I had left on the walls. In my blood and pen. It even soothed me a little. I pulled out the razor and slid it over my wrist. The warm, sticky liquid oozed between my fingers and slid down my arms. I laughed without humor and in satisfaction. I was back where I had started.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys. THIS IS THE END!!!!! There **_**will**_** be a sequel. I'm thinking about making it a series. Wut do u think?**

**My friend lisa currently told me that Josh is one of her favorite characters. To tell you the truth, he's one of my fav's to write!**

**Ok. The shopping scene... that's what happens when you let my friends drag you around. One day we were shopping 4 about... I dunno... 13 hours. It was exhausting!**

**The last couple paragraphs were quite descriptive for that. Srry if it offended anyone!**

**All I want 4 x-mas is Tokio Hotel, Caught on Camera! I don't know or own the guys!**

**Look 4 the sequel.... **_**BETRAYED.**_

_**~Becky~**_

**OMG... grandma, please, please, please, please get better! It's almost Christmas! I love you G-ma! 3**

P.S. This wuz written before x-mas... on Christmas Eve... my grandma went into critical condition.... she's slowly getting better now but it will take a long time for her to get completely better we're told.


End file.
